You're the One
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Sora and Roxas have left their old lives behind them and moved to a new area with their foster mom. Trying to fit in is hard enough, but what is even worse is when their past comes back for them. Luckily, they made a few friends who might be able to help.
1. First Day

Here we go! First KH fanfiction ;D I hope you all enjoy it! There is Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, and Demyx/Zexion, yay for couples! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom? Dad?" a soft whisper echoed throughout a dimly lit house.<em>

_Two boys, hand in hand, walked through the house, hearts racing. The blonde lead the way, holding his brother's hand tight; his blue eyes filled with fear._

"…_.where are they?" the brunette whispered._

"_I don't know…."_

_The brothers continued walking until they reached a closed room, which had its lights seeping underneath the door. As the door creaked out, the boys held back their screams. Two bodies lay upon the floor and man with piercing yellow eyes held a knife, covered in red._

"_Hello, boys." _

Roxas opened his eyes, sitting up quickly in his bed. He put his head in his hands, sighing.

_Stupid nightmare…._ He thought.

"Roxas! Get up, it's time for school!" A brunette yelled, opening the door.

"Sora, calm down…I'm up, okay?" Roxas yawned.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of jumpy for our first day at this school."

The blonde climbed out of bed and playfully pushed his twin. Sora grinned, leaving the room so Roxas could get ready.

Once his brother was gone, Roxas grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a Modern Day Escape t-shirt. He walked over to his dresser and picked up the wristband and necklace that sat atop it. He was ready within minutes; he looked perfect, including his blonde, spiked out hair.

"Rox, what took you so long?" Sora whined as his brother walked into the kitchen.

Sora was wearing a form fitting black shirt with skinny jeans and his green converse. His hair was spiked out more than his twins, and he also wore his necklace. Both boys had similar necklaces; silver crowns.

"That did not take long at all, Sora, sheesh." Roxas stuck his tongue out.

"Boys, be nice."

Aerith leaned against the counter, pointing a wooden spoon at the twins.

"Roxas started it…" Sora mumbled, looking innocent.

"What? You are such a liar." The blonde glared.

"Okay, new topic! Who's ready for school?" The brunette woman gave a warm smile.

Sora raised his hand as if he were in school, while Roxas shrugged. Aerith turned back to the counter, grabbing something.

"Sora and Roxas, I am trusting you with something and if you mess it up, you won't get another chance with it."

The boys looked at Aerith with confusion until she turned back around, dangling a set of car keys in her hand. Sora reached out for them, but the woman pulled her hand back.

"Uh, uh. You have to listen first. You may take the truck, and use it for whatever you need. You share the car and do not fight over it. Got it?" Aerith stated.

"Yes, ma'am." The twins said in unison.

"Roxas, the keys are yours first, since you didn't reach for them."

Roxas grinned widely, taking the keys and hugging the kind woman. The twins grabbed their bags and headed for the door. Aerith walked them out to the car, waving as they climbed into the blue truck.

"Have a great day, boys!"

*/*

Roxas pulled into the parking lot of Destiny Island High School with a sour look on his face. They had hit every red light on the way and almost hit a stray cat. Sora gripped his seat tightly as if he was going to fly away at any minute. He didn't enjoy when his twin drove him anywhere.

"Rox, park right there! We won't have to walk far." The brunette pointed to an empty space.

Just as Roxas went to pull into the space, a silver car rushed passed him into the spot. The blonde slammed on the breaks, not wanting to hit anything. Sora leaned forward, trying to look at the driver. A tall, blonde haired boy with a black beanie stepped out of the car, followed by a blue haired girl and a very muscular boy.

The blonde haired boy smirked at the brothers before walking off with his two friends. Roxas glared, turning the car around to find another spot. The only spot left was the farthest one from the school door entrance. Once the cars were parked, the boys made their way towards their new high school. Sora tried to put on a happy face, but the events of the morning kept getting worse.

The blonde boy with the beanie was waiting by the doors with the other two. He looked the twins up and down and smiled.

"Why, it looks like we have two new toys!" the blonde laughed.

"I agree with Seifer, ya know?" the muscular boy nodded, while the girl stayed silent.

"Let's play with them until classes start." The boy named Seifer walked towards Roxas.

He grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Sora went to help his twin but the muscular man grabbed him.

"Seifer, that's not fair. They're newbies, leave 'em be."

All heads turned as a group walked towards the boys harassing the twins. The one who spoke had a blonde like mullet and was holding hands with an emo looking boy. Behind them was a tall, muscular built silverette and a tall red head.

"Jealous I got here first, Demyx?" Seifer snorted.

"I'm just trying to help out the helpless from creeps like you." Demyx muttered.

"They're mi-" before Seifer could finish, Roxas bit his capture's hand. Seifer yelped in pain, punching the smaller teen, causing him to fall to the ground.

Seifer glared before motioning for his followers, walking away. The other teen pushed Sora to the ground, chuckling, before following his friends.

"Ow…." Roxas hissed, rubbing his now swollen cheek.

Sora sat up from the concrete walk way, noticing little cuts on the palms of his hands. They began to bleed as he stood up and headed over to his brother.

"Are you two okay?" Demyx asked, kneeling down by the boys.

"Not really." Roxas mumbled.

"Sorry about Seifer, he's a total jerk." The emo teen said.

"I'll have a talk with him later." The silver haired boy stated.

"Well, my names' Demyx! And this is Zexion, Riku, and Axel." The mullet man grinned widely.

Sora gave a small smile back, trying to ignore the stinging on his hands. Roxas nodded, still rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, blondie, let's go get some ice for that nasty bruise on your face." Axel said, holding his hand out to the blonde.

"My name is Roxas, not blondie." Roxas took the red head's hand.

"Okay, Roxy, let's go!"

Sora watched as his brother a dragged away into the building. Demyx winked at the brunette, walking away with Zexion. He sighed quietly, wishing he was at home, not here.

"Your hands are bleeding."

Sora jumped at the sound of Riku's voice, forgetting he was still there. The teal eyed boy held out his hand to the brunette, helping him up. Sora winced when he took the other teen's hand, feeling the blood smear on his palm. It made him feel sick and light headed. He had a fear of blood.

"Woah, now. Are you feeling okay, kid?" Riku put both his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I'm…not too fond…of blood." Sora whispered.

Riku bit his lip, looking around the area. He quickly put his hand on Sora's back and under his legs, carrying him. The brunette's face went red, not knowing what to do.

"W-what are you doing?"

"We'll get to the nurses office faster if I carry you, plus, no one is around to see." Riku winked, causing Sora to blush.

It only took seconds for Riku to get Sora to the nurse's offices. As they opened the door, Roxas walked out, holding a bag of ice to his face, with Axel closely behind him. The blonde's eyes narrowed at the sight of the older boy holding his brother.

"Sora, why are you here?" he asked.

All the brunette did was hold out his palms and Roxas understood. He glanced at Riku before walking away with Axel. The silverette put Sora down, opening the door the nurse's office. The nurse, who was actually a guy, waved as the two walked in.

Sora looked at the man with curiosity, not knowing what to make of him. He had white hair and blue eyes, and he was really pale.

"What can I do for you?" he questioned.

Sora had to hold back his laugh at the sound of the nurse's voice.

"Dr. Donald, my friend here hurt his hands. Can you bandage them up, please?" Riku pointed at Sora's hands.

"This will only take a minute…" the nurse stated, grabbing bandages and disinfectant spray.

As the nurse bandaged the teens palms, Sora noticed Riku was looking at him. The nurse mumbled something, finishing up with the bandages.

"I'm assuming you're related to the boy that was in here before you?" asked.

"Yes, sir."

"As an employ at this school, I must enforce the rule of no fighting. Be careful next time."

Sora nodded and headed out of the office with Riku behind him.

"First day and you've already gotten into a fight with the school jerk. Congratulations, Sora, you'll love it here." Riku joked.

Sora just rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the hallway. He pulled out his class schedule, looking around the halls. Riku watched the smaller boy attempt to find his classes, but only to fail.

"Um…I'm lost." The brunette said, embarrassed.

"Really? I thought you were just sightseeing."

"Riku!"

"Okay, okay! Let me see your schedule….Ah, you have most of your classes with me. Just follow, got it Sora?"

"I don't like it here…" Sora whined.

Riku smiled, already liking the newest student of Destiny Island High School.

/*/

Axel and Roxas had made it to their first class, which they had together, without difficulty. Most of the students in the hallways gave curious looks as the new student. A few of them laughed as they saw his swollen cheek, causing them to receive vicious glares from the tall red head.

"First period, English. Awesome, my favorite class." Axel said sarcastically.

"It's not that hard, Axel." Roxas sighed, taking a seat beside the other teen.

"Oh, Roxy, that because you're probably a genius."

"I am not a genius, and stop calling me that!"

The class quieted down as the teacher walked in, giving off a scary aura. He had blue hair and an 'X' like scar in the middle of his face. He seemed annoyed and tired as he slammed his stuff down on the desk.

"Good morning class." The man mumbled.

He looked at a few papers on his desk, then at Roxas.

"Ah, you're the new student. Roxas, correct?" he questioned.

"Yes, sir." The blonde replied.

"Well, I'm Mr. Saix and welcome to Honors English. Class, this is our new student, treat him nicely."

A few students snickered, whispering something about he was already treated 'nicely' by Seifer. Axel turned around and cracked his knuckles, as if to threaten the class. The students stopped as they heard the red head, knowing he could cause a great deal of pain to anyone.

"Axel, turn around now." Mr. Saix said, writing something on the chalk board.

The tall teen stuck his tongue out, not scared of what would happen. Roxas figured he would get in trouble; instead, a piece of chalk hit Axel right on his forehead.

"Don't annoy me, Axel." The scary teacher hissed.

Roxas looked at the clock, wishing that the day would end faster.

/*/

By the time it was lunch, the news of the two twins had spread like wildfire. Seifer boasted about how he managed to defeat Roxas in a fight, claiming him as his own. Everyone knew that when the blonde claimed somebody, that person was not to be touched by anyone else. The only person who seemed to not care was Axel, who had his arm draped around the smaller boy.

Sora on the other hand had gotten popular with many other the girls. A few of them even offered him their numbers for him to call. Riku laughed every time he got a new number, causing the brunette to act shy around the girls.

"Let's meet up with Roxas, I want to see how he's dealing." Sora said, walking with Riku to the cafeteria.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's got that idiot with him in case anyone tried to cause trouble." The silverette stated.

"I still want to see him."

"Whatever, your majesty."

Sora playfully punched Riku at the sarcastic comment. Once they reached the lunch room, Riku spotted Axel at a small round table with Roxas behind him. Demyx and Zexion were also at the table, sitting close together. The two teens approached the table, pulling up chairs to sit down.

"Hello Riku! And Sora! You guys missed out on the story I just told!" Demyx grinned.

"I'm sure it was a great story, Dem." Riku pretended to be interested.

Roxas motioned for his brother to sit beside him, seeing as the only thing they had together was lunch. Riku sat on the other side of Sora, right beside Zexion, who hadn't said much.

"How had your day been, Rox?" Sora asked, shoving a cookie into his mouth from his packed lunch.

"I hate it here." Roxas replied bluntly.

"You don't hate me, do you Roxy?" Axel asked, slyly.

"I will if you keep calling me that."

Sora giggled as his brother argued with the taller teen. He enjoyed the company of his new friends. Demyx, who wasn't paying attention, looked off to the side of the table, narrowing his eyes. Zexion followed his gaze, biting his lip nervously.

"Demyx, what's up? What are you looking at?" Riku tried to see what the other two were looking at.

Soon the whole table was trying to figure out what was going on.

"That guy over there, talking to Seifer." The mullet man hissed.

Axel had never seen his close friends eyes filled with hate. He then looked at how the emo teen was now looking down at the table, and how Demyx's hand was gripping Zexion's hand tightly.

"Ignore him, Dem. That's Lexaus, and he could kill you if you ever got into a fight with him. Plus, he's in with Seifer's crew." The red head stated.

Roxas held his breath as Seifer looked over at him like he was prey. Just as the blonde was going to turn around, Seifer and Lexaus started to head over to the table. Sora and Riku glared at the two approaching boys.

"Hello again, newbies." Seifer grinned.

"What's wrong, Zexion? Do you miss all the fun we had?" Lexaus laughed.

Riku put his arm on Demyx, trying to calm him down. Zexion refused to look away from the table. Seifer leaned in closer to Roxas, putting his hand under the teen's chin.

"You're mine, got that? No one else's, newbie. I hope you're having a great first day." He smirked.

"Seifer, back off." Axel said, standing up.

"Oh, does our little pyro maniac like my property?" Seifer moved away from Roxas and stood in front of the tall red head.

"Axel, stop it." Riku stated.

Sora and Roxas could only watch as their new friends defended them. Roxas watched as Lexaus's eyes stayed glued to Zexion's thin frame. The effect he had on the thin teen was almost horrifying, like he could control him.

"Back off." Demyx growled.

"C'mon, Lex. We've got all year with them, don't worry. I'll see you later, Roxas."

Seifer and Lexaus walked off, not looking back. A few surrounding tables had watchful eyes, hoping there would have been a huge fight.

Demyx relaxed a little, putting his arm around Zexion. The thin teen closed his eyes, leaning on the taller boy. Axel sat down, clenching his fists in anger.

"I really hate it here." Roxas whispered.

* * *

><p>:D my, oh, my! What a lovely first day of school! Tehe! I hope you guys liked it so far!<p>

Please review! :)


	2. Maybe It Will Get Better

Here's the next chapter! :) You find out what happened to poor, little Zexy! But nothing on the twins yet ;D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>For the rest of lunch, the teens tried to ignore the scene that had recently happened. Roxas talked to Axel the entire time, while Riku joked around with Sora. Demyx acted like his usual gleeful self, cheering up Zexion. When lunch was over, the friends said their goodbyes and headed to the next class.<p>

Axel followed Sora to class, which was science. The red head hated the class and the teacher was his least favorite. He was also now split up from Roxas, but he saw it as an opportunity to talk to Sora.

"Hello students! Today we are doing a lab, which you will be in pairs." The long, blonde haired man stated.

"Hey, , what about Sora?" Axel asked.

"He can be in your group. Come and get your packets and begin. I'll be over here working on…something…else…" trailed off, heading over to a spare lab table.

Sora shrugged, following Axel to an empty table. The red head grinned as they sat down, seizing his chance.

"So, how close are you to your brother?"

"Pretty close, why do you ask?" the brunette looked confused.

"No reason. Does he date?"

"Depends on the person. If he really likes them he will. His last boyfriend was a total jerk though."

Axel smiled, figuring he might have a chance with the new student. Even though they had just met, there was something about him that interested Axel. Sora was still staring at the other teen, confused.

"Do you like him, Axel? 'Cause you two just met and that's weird."

"I could say the same for you and Riku." Axel sneered, causing the brunette to blush.

"We need to work on this! Stop distracting me." Sora mumbled.

/**/

Riku had gym with Roxas as his next class, which he dreaded. Not only did he hate the class, but Seifer and his gang had the same class. The silverette decided he would try and keep Seifer away from the blonde for Axel and Sora, plus he liked the boy as a friend. He was new and he didn't need someone harassing him all the time.

The locker room was packed with boys changing and Roxas tried to stay close to Riku. Seifer distanced himself, pretending not to notice his 'toy' changing.

"Riku, is he going to be like this all year?" Roxas asked, finishing up changing.

"Most likely, but don't worry. Axel and the rest of us have got your back." Riku gave a small smile.

Roxas nodded, reassuring himself that the year wouldn't be as bad as long as he had his new friends. A few boys shoved passed the two teens, pushing them. Riku glared at them, clenching his fist.

"You don't have to hang around me if it's going to get you hurt." Roxas mumbled.

"Hey, kid, don't be like that. You've had a rough first day, but you've got me and the gang here for you and your brother." Riku ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Don't touch my hair, Riku!" Roxas swatted the taller teens hand away, grinning.

"It seems like your cheek has stopped swelling, which it good."

The blonde traced his hand over the bruise on his face, noticing Riku was right. The swelling was gone and all that was left was a purple bruise. He sighed with relief, glad it wasn't as bad as before.

"Are your parents going to be upset that you got hurt?" Riku questioned.

Roxas's eyes went dark and he looked away. The silverette didn't know what was wrong; he wondered if he had said something wrong.

"My…my foster mom would be worried, that's all." Roxas faked a smile.

Riku nodded, hoping he hadn't upset the smaller teen. He was a little concerned on how Roxas had reacted, and it was worth looking in too.

/**/

The day had finally ended and all the students rushed out of the school. The twins met up and seemed to be the last ones to leave, besides Axel and Riku. As they walked out, they saw Demyx kneeling beside an upset Zexion.

The group rushed over, a little shocked at the sight they saw. The innocent, thin Zexion had bruising around his neck, which looked like figure prints, and a bloody lip. Demyx, despite caring for the hurt teen, looked ready to kill someone.

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"I left Zexy alone for a few minutes to go get my stuff and Lexaus came at him." The mullet man hissed.

Sora and Roxas sat down on each side of Zexion, wanting to help. It didn't matter that the boys barely knew the hurt teen, but he was one of the only nice people, and that was worth caring for.

"Hey, don't worry about that big oaf. We'll hit him if he bugs you again, okay?" Sora grinned.

"I already hate it here, and everyone seems to hate me, so why not hit a few people in the process?" Roxas shrugged.

"…Thanks…" Zexion muttered with a small smile.

Axel and Riku were surprised at the twin's actions. It was their first day of school, they had been harassed, and yet, they still cared for someone they barely knew. They were good boys in the taller teen's eyes.

/**/

Roxas pulled into the driveway, exhausted from his long day of school. He looked in the mirror, hissing at the visible bruise on his face.

"She's going to notice, isn't she?" the blonde sighed.

"Yep! And she'll see the bandages on my hands, which will give her a heart attack." Sora chuckled.

The twins walked in and just as the expected, Aerith freaked out at the small injuries.

"What happened?" she screeched, pulling the boys into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Aerith." Roxas said.

"This isn't nothing, Roxas! You look like you got punched and Sora has cuts on his hands!"

"Some guy messed with us, that's all. We're fine."

Aerith ran her hand though her hair, worried. She wanted to make sure the twins would be happy with their new life; after all, they had been through horrible things. This wasn't the way she wanted their first day of school to be.

Sora yawned, and Roxas copied his brother.

"We're going to take a nap. Long day." Roxas rubbed his eyes.

Aerith reached out towards the boys, but they ran up the stairs before she could get them. The twins went into Roxas's room, shutting the door behind them. The blonde fell on his bed, head first into his pillow.

"I hate school." He groaned into the pillow.

"I don't like it very much either, Rox." Sora sighed.

Roxas sat up, holding to pillow to his chest. His eyes darkened as he hid his face behind the pillow. He hated his new school and it didn't feel like it was going to get any better. Sora looked over at him, giving him a large grin.

"Why are you smiling like that, Sora?"

"First day of school and someone is already after my twin brother, shame shame." The brunette giggled, lightening the mood.

"If you're talking about Seifer-"

"Ew, no. Axel was asking about you today in science."

Roxas's cheeks turned a little pink at the comment.

"He's a weirdo and he won't stop calling me Roxy." Roxas stated like he didn't care.

"Yeah, but you two get along." Sora pointed out.

"Sora, it was our first day of school. I barely know the guy!"

"It's like Romeo and Juliet; love at first sight! How cute! My brother and a tall red head!"

Sora yelped as Roxas threw his pillow at his brother's face. The brunette went to retaliate, but his twin got to him first, tackling him to the ground. At first, Sora thought he actually angered his brother, but instead, he saw a small smile plastered on Roxas's face.

"Get off me! You're heavy!" Sora laughed.

Roxas took this as a challenge and tried to put more weight upon his brother. He grabbed the pillow and put it underneath him as his brother squirmed. Sora reached his arms out, tickling the boy on top of him, causing Roxas to squeal. As they continued, they didn't realize Aerith had walked in and was watching them.

"What happened to 'I'm so tired, nap time'?" she asked, a smile creeping on her face.

Both boys looked over at their foster mom and grinned. Aerith sighed, walking out of the room, leaving the brothers.

The blonde climbed off his brother, but pushing him down in the process, playfully.

"So, even though it was our first day, I have homework, thanks to your Axel. I didn't finish my packet in science." Sora said, reaching for him bag.

"He isn't mine!" Roxas threw his pillow, again.

As Aerith worked in the kitchen, preparing dinner, she smiled as she heard her foster sons laughing. It was a good sign to their new life.

/**/

Axel walked up to the school doors, anxious to see Roxas. He saw a certain haired teen waiting by the doors, arms crossed, which didn't seem to be good. Riku didn't look happy; rather, he looked concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked.

"I looked into the twins yesterday." Riku stated.

The red head narrowed his eyes.

"May I ask why?"

"I asked Roxas about his parents and he got upset. I was curious."

"What was curious?"

Both teens turned and saw the twins walking towards them. Axel was a little relieved to see that Roxas's bruise had started to fade. And Sora's hands weren't bandaged anymore, which was also good.

Riku put a smile on, mouthing to Axel that they would continue their conversation later.

"Hey, Roxy! Did you miss me?" the red head put his arm around the smaller boy.

"I'm going to have to say no, Axel." Roxas smirked.

"You wound me."

Sora walked over to Riku with a smile on his face. Riku grabbed the brunette's hands, examining them.

"Your hands look better." The silverette smiled.

The blue eyed boy just nodded, still smiling.

The school bell began to ring, signaling for the students to head to class. The boys hurried off, starting a new day, hopefully one that would be better than before.

/**/

Axel and Riku hung around the twins for the rest of the day, keeping Seifer and his gang away. Roxas and Sora were actually starting to enjoy the school, more than the day before at least. At the end of the day, Roxas and Sora made plans with the others to hangout the upcoming weekend.

They were going to concert and then, the twins would have Axel and Riku stay for the night. Aerith was happy that her foster sons had made friends, and from what she had heard about them, they were nice.

As the twins walked to the car, they heard someone walking towards them.

"Sora! Roxas! Wait up!" a mullet haired man called out.

The brothers turned around and saw Demyx coming towards them. He seemed happy, but Zexion wasn't with him. Now that the boys thought about it, they hadn't seen the emo teen all day.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I know it's rude to ask and all, but can I hang out with you guys today?" Demyx gave a pleading smile.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Roxas said.

"Awesome!"

Sora took the keys, and sat in the driver's seat. Since the truck only had three seats, Demyx hopped in the middle. He looked excited to hang out with the twins, which was a little odd to Roxas and Sora. They didn't talk to the taller teen as much as they did with Axel and Riku.

It only took a few minutes for the brunette to drive his friend and brother back to the house. Once they pulled in, they noticed Aerith's car was gone. Roxas walked into the house, and saw a little sticky note on the fridge.

_I'll be work late. Order pizza for dinner & money is on the counter._

_Love you,_

_Aerith_

The blonde smiled at the note, not noticing Demyx towering over him. He jumped a little when the mullet haired man didn't move.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but why did you want to hang out today?" Sora asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I was lonely and I like you two!" Demyx said as if it were an obvious answer.

"Where's Zexion? I didn't see him early." Roxas questioned.

Demyx sighed and took a seat at the small table in the kitchen. Sora grabbed three sodas and sat down beside him, and Roxas followed suit.

"He didn't feel like coming after what happened yesterday." Demyx mumbled.

The twins glanced at each other, wondering if they should ask their new friend what it was all about. Before they could say anything, Demyx began talking.

"Zexion and I have been together for a few months, but we were best friends before that. He used to always have a smile on his face, did you know that?"

Sora wanted to answer, but the look Roxas gave him told him to stay quiet.

"But last summer, he ran into Seifer and his gang. Lexaus took an interest in him and I didn't see him for a while. One night though, he came to my house, with bruises all over him. I had never seen him cry before that night."

The way Demyx spoke made the twins feel depressed. They knew what pain was like, and they figured, Zexion had his fair share.

"Demyx, what happened?" Sora finally spoke.

"He wouldn't tell, but I have a good idea of what the idiot did to him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Roxas asked, taking a sip of his soda.

Even though the question seemed a little mean, the blonde was curious.

"Because, we're friends now, and we share things, even the nitty gritty stuff. Axel and Riku knew what had happened; they came right over when I told them." Demyx gave a small smile.

"Would Zexion be mad if he knew you told us?"

"Oh, Roxas, you're so silly sometimes! Zexy would have told you eventually, plus after how you helped him out yesterday, he trusts you already."

The twins smiled at the same time, causing Demyx to grin even wider. For the rest of the night, the three teens hung out and played video games. It was one of the best nights the brothers had had since they moved here to Destiny Island.

* * *

><p>What's going to happen next? Nothing...Just kidding! Next chapter will be up soonish!<p>

Reviews make me smile (:


	3. In The Next Room

I would have put this up earlier, but I didn't have any internet connection D: I love the few people that have reviewed! Thank you! *hands cookies to everyone* I am trying to slow things down a bit, but the main story line hasn't come into play yet. I guess I'm just anxious to get there! :D Believe me, it shall be soon! Enjoy my lovies!

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by without any problems. The twins got used to the school and Seifer stayed away. For once, Roxas and Sora were actually looking forward to something. It was Friday and as soon as they got home, they began to get ready for the concert they were heading to.<p>

The concert idea was Axel and Demyx's; they said it was a local bad that everyone loved. Aerith didn't mind the boys going out, as long as they stayed safe.

"So, do you remember the band's name?" Sora asked, pulling into the driveway.

"No idea." Roxas replied.

Once again, when they got home, Aerith wasn't there. It seemed like her work was keeping her longer and longer each day. The twins walked into the house, tossing their bags by the stairs.

"What time does it start?" the brunette mumbled while looking for a snack in the fridge.

"Do you really not remember anything? It starts around six thirty." Roxas sighed.

"So, that gives us about two hours to get ready. Awesome. I don't have any homework, so I'm going to chill." Sora stated, not finding anything in the fridge.

Roxas just shook his head as he watched his twin go through everything in the kitchen. After ten minutes of searching, Sora found a pack of Oreos. He looked at the blonde and held onto the cookies tightly.

"They're mine. I found them first." Sora smiled evilly.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Roxas smirked.

He slowly walked over to Sora, with his hand out, wanting an Oreo. The brunette looked at his brother's hand, then at his face. Roxas took another step closer to Sora, only a few inches away from grabbing the cookies. Sora grinned, and darted off towards his room, but Roxas saw that coming.

He cut his brother off at the stairs, snatching the cookies from the brunette's hands. The blonde ran up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. As he opened the Oreos, he heard pounding on the door and whining.

"Rox! That's not fair!" Sora yelled.

Roxas just sat in his room, enjoying the delicious cookies, while his brother continued to attempt to break down the bed room door.

/**/

Because of the earlier dispute over Oreos, Sora demanded that he would drive to the club where the band was playing. Roxas didn't mind; it meant he wouldn't be the one to get them lost.

The club, whose name was Key Thirteen, was only a few minutes away from the twins' house. Sora pulled into the small parking lot, and looked around for any of their friends. Roxas climbed out of the car, jumping as two girls ran over to the boys.

He recognized them from school; Kairi and Namine. Sora looked nervous when they walked over, especially when Kairi got close to him.

"Sora, I didn't know you were coming here! Now we can finally hang out together!" Kairi smiled.

"Um, sure."

The brunette looked at his brother for help, but Roxas just chuckled as Kairi locked arms with Sora. Namine, who had stayed quiet, looked at Kairi, but her friend was too focused on clinging to Sora.

The red headed girl dragged Sora into the club, waving to her friend. Roxas looked at the little blonde girl, feeling pity for her as her friend ditched her.

"Namine, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, and you're Roxas. Everyone seems to know who you are." She nodded.

"Anyway, would you like to hang out me? I mean, I'm meeting up with a few people, but you can join us if you want."

Roxas couldn't help but smile when Namine's eyes lit up with excitement. She nodded her head eagerly, walking with her new friend into the club.

There were a lot of people in the building and Roxas couldn't see anyone he knew. Namine grabbed onto his arm so she wouldn't get lost in the mass of people. Finally, the blonde spotted Riku standing close to the stage. He was looking into the crowd, probably looking for someone.

"Riku!" Roxas shouted, heading over in the direction of the stage.

The silverette waved when he saw Roxas and Namine heading over to him.

"Where's your brother?" Riku questioned when he saw the absence of the brunette.

"He was kidnapped by a girl." Roxas said dramatically.

Riku laughed, but he still looked out into the crowd for Sora. Roxas glanced around, but he didn't see anyone else from their group of friends. He was about to ask Riku, but the silverette had disappeared.

"He ran off into the crowd." Namine stated.

"The show is about to start!" Roxas muttered.

Just as he finished his sentence, the lights went off and the stage lit up. Roxas felt Namine get closer, and at first he thought she was trying to make a move. He was about to say something, but then he saw the crowd pushing forward. She had been pushed around by the herd of screaming people.

"Who's ready to hear some amazing music?" a voice shouted from the stage.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice almost instantly. He had wondered where the rest of his friends were, and know he had found them.

"We are Trial Run!"

Axel was up on stage, with Demyx and Zexion, along with two other people the blonde didn't know.

_There you go messing with mind_

_I'm usually better when I lie_

_There I go, stuck in a inside shell _

_And you're living on the other side _

_A lover's carousel_

The crowd cheered as Axel leaned into the microphone, singing . Demyx grinned as he strummed his guitar, and Zexion hadn't changed his facial expression while playing the bass. The man playing the drums had spiked out, blonde hair, and he kept glancing at the man playing the keyboard. He had brown hair, and like Zexion, kept a straight face.

_If you only knew_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I lose control, when I hear your body _

_Move through the walls of the next room_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I lose control, when I hear your body_

_Move and I'm dying to break through_

_To the next room_

Roxas couldn't believe it. Axel was on stage singing, and he was amazing. The blonde glanced over at Namine and she seemed to be in a trance as she watched the band. Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder, which turned out to be Sora, with Riku behind him.

_You make love to everything you touch_

_It's a natural reaction, it's a sexual attraction_

_You play me like I am made of strings _

_I'm a violin in a medley and I want _

_Your lips to sing_

_And if you only knew _

_How hard it is to handle, how bad I want this kindle _

The twins watched in amazement as their friends took the stage. Roxas noticed the Kairi wasn't with his brother anymore, but he didn't care. Riku watched with a smirk on his face, enjoying the show.

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I lose control, when I hear your body _

_Move through the walls of the next room_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I lose control, when I hear your body_

_Move and I'm dying to break through_

_To the next room_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_To the next room _

Sora was in awe as the crowd screamed louder in excitement. He wanted to laugh at how his twin couldn't take his eyes off the singer. The brunette did raise his eyebrow at how close the little blonde girl was to him. She was pushed up against him, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

_Tell me, my world revolves around_

_Tell me, I can't leave without you_

_Tell me, we're losing sleep tonight_

_Cause I'll tell you straight, I'll never wait_

_I won't take no, no, no, noooooo_

_I won't take no, no, no, noooooo_

Roxas felt like the music was pulsing throughout his body. His ears were beating loudly and his heart seemed to beat with the music. He had never felt like this before; he just figured it was because of the music. The blonde didn't even realize the Namine had been glancing over at him the entire time.

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I lose control, when I hear your body _

_Move through the walls of the next room_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I lose control, when I hear your body_

_Move and I'm dying to break through_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I lose control, when I hear your body _

_When I hear your body move_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_My heart you stole, _

_Every time your body moves_

_I am dying to break through to the next room_

The crowd cheered and screamed as the song ended, wanting to hear more. Demyx gladly waved and yelled out to the mass of people. Axel smiled as he spotted Roxas, with Sora and Riku. He was a bit curious as he saw Namine with the blonde, but it wasn't a matter to be thinking about on stage.

Roxas joined in with the cheering, along with Sora and Namine. Riku watched with amusement as the twins jumped for the band. It still was hard for Roxas to believe that Axel could sing, or the fact that he was even in a band. Sora had the exact same thoughts, and he was glad he and his brother had come to the show.

The show lasted for about two hours before the crowd started to leave. The band finished their last song with a bow at the end. Axel placed microphone back in the stand and winked to the crowd. Demyx ran over to where Zexion was and gave him a high five.

"They're amazing." Namine stated.

"I didn't even know he could sing." Sora laughed.

"C'mon, let's go." Riku said, heading towards the doors.

"Aren't we going to wait for them?" Roxas asked.

Riku flashed him a smile and went to the doors, Sora close behind. Roxas shrugged and looked at Namine, deciding to follow him wherever he went.

Once they got outside, Roxas felt a cold chill hit him. He hadn't even noticed how hot it had gotten while the concert was going on.

"Hey guys!"

All heads turned and saw Demyx walking out with a guitar case in one hand, and Zexion's hand in the other. The thinner teen was carrying his bass in a case and it was strapped over his chest, and hung like a bookbag on his back.

"You were awesome!" Sora stated, smiling.

"Aww, thanks! I was surprised at how many people came tonight! Did you spread the word about us playing Riku?" Demyx asked.

"I may have let it slip." Riku said slyly.

"Thanks." Zexion mumbled.

Roxas watched as his friends talked, forgetting Namine was behind him. She looked like she didn't fit in with the group.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Roxas questioned.

"I loved it. Minus Kairi leaving me, but at least I got to meet you." She gave a small smile.

"I'm glad I met you, too." The blonde grinned.

"Can we, um, hangout sometime?"

"Sure. Anytime is fine with me."

Namine's face grew a little pink as Roxas smiled kindly at her. They didn't see Kairi walking towards them with an upset look on her face. She grabbed her friends arm, whispering something in Namine's ear.

"C'mon, you've been with your new boyfriend long enough." Kairi yawned, letting go of the girls arm.

It seemed like once Kairi said that, everyone stopped talking and looked at Namine and Roxas. The blonde girls face went completely red from embarrassment, and Roxas just got annoyed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Namine stuttered.

"Whatever. Let's go, I've got to tell you something once we get back."

The girls walked away without saying goodbye. Roxas turned back and faced his friends, who looked a bit shocked. His eyes widened when he saw Axel was with them, and he had the same expression, meaning he had heard what Kairi said.

"You like Namine?" Demyx was the first to speak.

"What? No! I just met her a few hours ago!" Roxas said.

"You did hangout with her the whole time." Sora pointed out.

The blonde shot his brother an 'I'm going to hurt you' look, which caused the brunette to look away.

"That's only because her friend was all over you before Riku got you. She didn't have anyone else to hang out with."

"She is single, Roxas. The way she looked at you made me think she wanted you, just sayin'." The mullet haired man chuckled.

As the group joked about Roxas and Namine, the blonde realized the Axel hadn't said anything. Riku noticed too, and elbowed his friend in his side.

"Oh, hi Roxy! Are you guys ready to go? As I recall, Riku and I are your humble guests tonight." Axel snapped out of his faze and grinned.

"I'm not sure humble is the correct word." Roxas smirked.

"Roxy, be nice!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, don't think I won't. Be afraid, Roxy, be very afraid."

/**/

The boys got home around nine with their friends' right behind them. The twin sighed when they saw the Aerith still wasn't home. Even if she wasn't their real mom, they loved her just as much and enjoyed seeing her. Just as the boys were heading towards the door, a strange car pulled up to them.

The driver rolled down his window and the brothers felt a cold chill.

"Excuse, I'm trying to get into town, can you give me directions? I'm kind of lost." The driver said with a smile.

Roxas felt like he knew the driver, but he didn't know where from. It was his eyes that gave him chills; they were almost pure yellow.

"Hey, Riku, this guy needs help getting into town." Sora said, but his voice sounded shaky.

Riku and Axel walked over to the car, giving directions to the man. The driver thanked them, and he gave one last, long look at the twins before driving off.

"Can you say pedophile? He was creepy." Axel laughed.

The twins walked to the house, trying to figure out where they had seen that man. Their friends continued to joke about the man as they went inside.

"So, it's just us? Where's your foster mom?" Riku asked.

"She usually works late." Sora said plainly.

Axel grinned, finding the situation hilarious. He wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde teen, causing him to blush slightly.

"What are you doing?" Roxas questioned, trying to pry the taller man's arms off.

"Well, it is just_ us_, Roxy." The red head whispered into his ear.

Roxas's face turned red and he stomped on Axel's foot. Riku broke out laughing as Axel whimpered in pain and the blonde walked off. Sora held back his giggles as he followed his brother.

"You deserved that." Riku stated before following the twins.

/**/

Roxas sat down on the couch in the tv room, crossing his arms. He bit his lip, hoping his face wasn't red anymore. Sora walked in and sat down beside him, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.

"It was a joke, Roxy."

The blonde jumped at the sound of Axel's voice, which was right behind him. Axel was leaning on the couch, inches away from the smaller teen.

"I realize that." Roxas replied.

"Don't be mad, then. Or I'll have too…."

"Have to what?"

Axel reached his hands towards Roxas's waist and began tickling him. Sora moved from the couch as his brother started kicking and squealing with laughter.

Riku watched from the doorframe as the scene continued to play out. As the boy had their fun, the silverette couldn't help but think about how the twins reacted around the strange driver.

* * *

><p>Please review! I appreciate them greatly! :3<p>

Oh! And the song the band plays is 'In the Next Room' by Neon Trees! I do not own it! But do listen; it's a great song!

I also do not own any KH characters! xD


	4. The Past

Here's the next chapter! Huzzah! :3 Sorry it took a bit to upload, but I finally typed it all out once I figured out what to do. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Gahhhhh!" Roxas screamed.<p>

The television screen went dark after the body had been thrown at the camera. The teens had been watching _Paranormal Activity_, a recently popular horror movie. Axel was the one who picked the movie out, figuring it was a great movie for his friends to see.

Riku was sitting up against the couch, on the floor, with Sora passed out beside him. The brunette fell asleep half way through the movie, not scared at all. The silverette didn't mind at all, he was actually glad Sora was asleep, so he wouldn't see the taller teen jump during the movie.

The red head was grinning as he glanced at Roxas who was curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow tightly. The blonde was horrified of the movie, and he screamed during most of the film. Axel held back his laughter, finding it funny that a ghost movie scared his friend.

"Roxy, are you okay?" Axel chuckled.

"I'm f-fine! It's just a movie, right?" Roxas stuttered.

"Actually, it was based off of real life events. I read an article in the paper about it." Riku pointed out, sitting up straighter.

Roxas felt chills down his back; he hated horror movies, especially ghost movies. His face went pale and Riku laughed.

"I'm kidding! Calm down!" the silverette grinned.

"Jerk. I'm going to take Sora up to bed, I'll be right back."

Roxas threw the pillow at Riku before getting up to get his brother. He nudged his twin until he opened his eyes slowly, yawning.

"C'mon, Sora."

He helped his brother up and then left the room. Riku looked around the corner of the doorway where the twins had left, and then climbed onto the couch with his friend.

"Axel, I need to tell you something." Riku whispered.

"Yes?"

"Remember early this week when I needed to talk to you?"

"Vaguely…."

Riku cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"It's about Sora and Roxas; I didn't think about it until tonight. But, when that guy asked how to get into town, their faces reminded me."

Axel sighed; he didn't like where this was going.

"The twins are new here because their parents were murdered. That's why they're here, because the police never caught the killer. He knew the boys, and the police were afraid he might come back for them."

/**/

Roxas stood against the wall, listening to the conversation going on in the living room. They were talking about his past; his nightmare. The blonde wasn't surprised; he figured someone was bound to look into them. But as his friends spoke, all his memories of that one night started to flood back into his head. It made him sick and the blonde didn't want the others to see him like that.

Sora was one of the few that knew Roxas would act like that whenever they talked about what had happened that night. The teen tried to move, but he felt like his legs were about to give out. As soon as he took as a step, his knees buckled and he fell down, right in view of where Riku and Axel could see him.

Two sets of eyes were on him, but Roxas didn't care, he just wanted to leave the room. Axel was the first to get up and help the blonde to his feet, but again, he felt like he was going to fall.

"I'm fine, really." Roxas faked a smile.

"Sure you are, that's exactly why your legs keep giving out." Axel stated, helping him to the couch.

Roxas sat on the couch, in between the teens, a little embarrassed.

"I…I heard what you were talking about."

The blonde's voice was a mere whisper, but Riku and Axel heard it perfectly. Roxas was little surprised by himself that he even said that. He hated talking about the past.

Axel looked away, while Riku stayed focused on his friend. Roxas looked like he wanted to run away from them and hide, but stayed still. The silverette was the first to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Riku!" Axel narrowed his eyes.

"It's fine, I…I don't mind talking about it to you guys. I trust you enough."

The redhead scooted closer to the smaller teen, almost as if he wanted to comfort him. Roxas didn't seem to mind, he was staring at the floor.

"It happened about a year ago…"

/**/

"_Roxas! Mom says it's time to come inside!" Sora shouted from the porch._

"_I'm coming!" _

_Roxas smiled as he ran into his house, greeted by his parents and brother. The kitchen was filled with people over; friends of the twins' father. He was a huge businessman and he had annual dinners for some of his co-workers. _

_Their mom never seemed to mind any of her husband's guest; they were all kind and welcoming. She always had a warm smile on her face, no matter the situation._

"_Roxas, Sora, grab a plate and serve yourselves while I get everyone else's plates." Their mom stated._

_The twins got their plate, and filled them with their mother's cooking. Tonight's dinner was mashed potatoes, steak, and green beans; a favorite of the brothers'._

"_Boys, you can eat in the living room. I need to discuss matters with our new worker." The father grinned._

_Roxas looked at the table and saw a new face sitting with the crowd of people. He was tall and tan, with long white hair, and his eyes were a pure yellow. He gave the blonde chills as he stared him down, then the man glanced at his twin brother. Sora didn't notice at all as he walked into the living room._

_Once they were in the living room, the noise from the kitchen didn't seem as loud._

"_Did the new guy seem odd to you?" Roxas asked his brother._

"_I didn't see him." Sora replied, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth._

_Roxas shrugged his shoulders, deciding it didn't matter. _

_/_

_After a few hours, the guests began to leave one by one. It wasn't much of a surprise that the new guy was the last to leave; the boys' father was still speaking to him._

"_Thank you for having me over tonight, sir. It was a pleasure." The strange man said._

"_Oh, the pleasure is all mine; I'm glad to have you working with me." The father smiled._

"_Goodnight, sir. Tell your wife thank you for me, the meal was delicious."_

_The boys watched as the man left, but once again, he glanced at the twins before exiting. This time, Sora knew what his brother was talking about._

"_Roxas, Sora, go get ready for bed already! You have school tomorrow, as I recall." Their father chuckled, patting their heads'._

_The brothers nodded, heading up the stairs to get ready for bed. They changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Once they were done, the headed to their shared bedroom, tired from the day's activities._

_Their mom walked into the room, followed by their father._

"_I think that went well, don't you agree?" their father asked._

"_I believe so, dad! It was pretty fun!" Sora grinned._

"_And mom's cooking was amazing, as always." Roxas complimented his mother._

"_And this is why I can tolerate teenagers; because you two are just perfect" their mother sighed._

_The boys blushed at the sweet comment._

"_Well, we're off to bed. What would you like for me to make for breakfast?" the mom smiled._

"_Pancakes!" Sora cheered._

"_Pancakes it is! Goodnight boys, I love you." _

"_Goodnight."_

_The twins' parents left the room without another word, letting their children fall asleep._

_/_

_Sora jumped in his bed when he a loud crash coming from down the hallway. He glanced over at his brother, who seemed to still be asleep._

"_Rox, did you hear that?" Sora whispered._

_His brother didn't move, so the brunette threw a pillow at his twin. Roxas lifted his head up, glaring at Sora. He was about to shout something, but his brother hushed him before he could._

"_I heard a loud crash from the hallway…it may have been in mom and dad's room…" Sora mumbled._

"_Maybe dad knocked over the lamp or something…just let me sleep…." Roxas yawned._

"_I don't think-"_

_A sudden scream cut the brunette off mid sentence. Both boys felt like their stomachs dropped, realizing who's scream that was; their mother's._

_They boys slowly opened their door and began walking towards their parent's room. Roxas was leading the way, with Sora holding onto his arm. As the twins got closer to the room, the scarier the atmosphere felt._

_The door creaked open and the boys peered in. The sight before them made them want to fall to their knees and scream. Roxas covered his mouth, feeling like he was going to be sick while Sora could feel the tears prick his eyes._

_In front of the twins lay their mother and father in a pool of blood. They had multiple stab wounds covering their whole body, but that wasn't the worst part. It was the fact that their eyes were still open and they seemed to be staring straight at their sons'. _

_Just as Sora was about to scream, his brother covered his mouth, directing towards the silhouette looming over the lifeless bodies. Even in the dark, Roxas could see the eyes of the killer; the eyes that he recognized immediately. _

_The boys slowly backed up from the door, but as they did, Sora knocked into the hallway wall, causing the killer to notice their presence. His yellow eyes gleamed along with the bloody knife he held in his hand. He slowly began to grin as he walked towards the twins'._

"_Hello, boys." He hissed._

_Roxas grabbed his brother's wrist, dragging him along as he ran. He hurried down the stairs, refusing to turn around, afraid of what he might see. He could hear the heavy footsteps behind him, as if it were a game of cat and mouse._

"_Why run from the inevitable? Even in the darkness, I will find you and when I do, we'll have so much fun. Just like I did with your parents." The man laughed._

_The boys ran to the front door, attempting to open it. They forgot that their parents had an alarm system that only they knew the pass code to. _

"_Come over here, I won't bite, I promise." The man sounded closer than he did before._

_Sora tugged on his brother's arm, motioning towards to open window in the kitchen. Roxas figured that must have been how the man got into their house. But how did he get pass the alarm?_

_The boys ran to the window, and Roxas pushed his brother through first. As he was climbing out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the man, grinning with his knife. _

"_It seems as though I'll have to catch the other one later, but I can play with you for now." He muttered as he swiped the knife at Roxas's face, leaving a small trail of blood behind. _

"_Get off me!" Roxas yelled, punching the man in his face._

_The killer didn't expect it as he stumbled backwards, allowing time for the blonde to escape. _

"_I will find you again, boys. Don't forget that." The man yelled as the twins ran away from their home, holding back their tears._

_/**/_

Axel and Riku sat in silence as their friend finished his story. They could see the tears welling up in the blonde's eyes.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry." Riku whispered.

The red head put his arm around the smaller teen, pulling him into a hug. Axel didn't like that Roxas had seen the evils of the world early in life; it was horrible. For a second the blonde didn't react to the hug, but after a few moments, he slowly put his arm around Axel.

Even though he didn't show it, Axel and Riku knew that their friend was crying. The silverette regretted asking about what had happened. He felt bad for bringing back all the bad memories the twins shared.

"I'm going to make sure Sora is okay, and then I'll probably go to sleep. Night guys." Riku mumbled, leaving the room.

Axel watched his friend leave, but not caring at the moment. His main concern was the upset teen he was holding on the couch. He couldn't believe that he was actually holding the stubborn teen, even though the situation wasn't what the red head wanted it to be. Although they had only met a week ago, Axel felt like he was closer to Roxas than before, especially after what had just happened.

Just as the taller teen was going to see if the blonde was okay, he noticed the Roxas had fallen asleep on him. He smiled as he stretched out his legs on the couch, making sure not to move the sleeping teen. Axel kept his arms around Roxas as he began to close his eyes, with a small smile on his face.

/**/

"What the hell?" a shout awoke the teens on the couch.

Roxas rolled off of Axel and onto the floor, while Axel jumped at the shout. He remembered last night and figured that the blonde hadn't moved off of him all night. Sora stood in the living room, Riku right behind him. Both of their faces full of confusion and shock.

"I had a nightmare and I fell asleep on Axel, no big deal." Roxas yawned.

"Yeah, what he said." Axel agreed.

"Roxas, you are such a liar! You're helping me make breakfast and we are discussing this!" Sora continued to shout as he grabbed his brother.

Even though the brunette seemed angry, he had a hard time hiding his smile as he dragged his brother into the kitchen.

"And now Roxas is going to get scolded by his over protective brother." Riku laughed.

Axel glared, throwing a couch pillow at his friend.

* * *

><p>Please review! :) I love reviews!<p> 


	5. Down to Up

I have finally updated! Sorry for the mini wait; I've been cosplaying recently and almost forgot about it... *hides* ANYWAY here's the next chapter! Sorry if it seems a bit fast; but I think I'm just wanting to get to a certain part! :D Hope you enjoy!

*THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS FAVORITED OR COMMENTED*

I do not own KH or the characters!

* * *

><p>Roxas jumped at the sound of his alarm going off in the morning. He glared at the beeping wishing he could throw it out his window. The blonde climbed out of bed, stretching his arm while yawning. He smiled a little as he recalled the past weekend's events.<p>

The twins had had their friends stay the night Friday, and then they hung out all day Saturday. Roxas had been scolded Saturday morning though, when his brother found him asleep on top of Axel. He didn't even remember falling asleep on the redhead, but apparently he did.

On Sunday, Aerith took the boys out shopping, to get new clothes for school. She insisted that they needed new clothes immediately and the brothers were forced out of the house. It was an enjoyable day though, at least for Roxas and Sora; Aerith wanted to leave after only a few purchases.

"Roxas! Time to get ready for school!" Sora shouted, pounding on his twin's door.

The brunette opened the door, walking in the room without permission, which wasn't unusual for him. He sat on the edge of his brother's bed with a large grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" the blonde smirked.

"I was texting Riku and he wants to hangout after school today." Sora said proudly.

Roxas playfully punched his brother in his arm, smiling.

"You like him." The blonde stated.

"I think he's very attractive, if that's what you mean."

"Whatever. Get out of my room so I can get ready for school!"

Sora skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

/**/

The boys pulled into the school parking lot, ready for whatever the day awaited. Once they parked, both boys narrowed their eyes at the group staring at them.

Seifer looked at the boys like they were his prey and he was ready to attack. His gang stood behind him, including Lexaus. The leader was leaning against the school wall, with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to go to school now." Sora mumbled, getting out of the car.

"Just punch them; that's what I'm going to do if he touches me again." Roxas hissed.

"No you will not. Aerith will kill you if you get into a fight here, Rox."

The blonde shrugged off what his protective twin said, and walked towards the school doors.

The gang moved towards where the twins were, attempting to block their way into the building.

"Hello, Roxas and Sora." Seifer smiled.

"Hi." Sora said, looking away.

"How come we haven't had the time to hang out yet? I sure would love to."

"Maybe it's because I don't like you." Roxas said, balling his hands into fists.

Seifer seemed a little surprised by the courage the blonde was showing. He grabbed Roxas's chin, and lifted him up closer to him.

"That's not nice."

Roxas punched Seifer in his stomach, giving him a chance to get him and his brother away from the gang. The leader coughed, stumbling backwards into one of his friends.

"Get back here!" Seifer shouted as the boys ran.

Sora was running out of breath as they ran into the school's parking lot. The twins didn't see any of the group following them, figuring they were safe.

The boys didn't notice where they were going and they ran into someone, knocking them over. The victim of the fall yelped in pain as he hit the concrete. Zexion looked at the boys, wondering why they were running.

"I am so sorry!" Sora apologized, helping the emo teen get up from the ground.

"Same here." Roxas muttered, standing up.

"It's okay, I'm fine. But, why are you running?" Zexion questioned.

"Seifer." The twins said in unison.

"What's wrong with me?"

The three friends turned and saw an angry looking Seifer with Lexaus behind him. The rest of his group must have headed inside, leaving him to deal with his problems.

"I am not afraid to punch you again." Roxas spat.

"And I'm not afraid to hurt you or him or even your new friend." Seifer nodded towards his friend.

Lexaus walked towards Zexion, causing the thin teen to go pale. Sora stepped in front of the muscular built man, trying to shield his friend. The emo seemed to be cowering behind the brunette, scared of the man in front of them.

"I love how your brother is being the hero; so cute. I'd back off if I were you, Roxas. You already pissed me off." Seifer said, glancing at Sora.

"Leave him alone." Roxas was ready to lunge at the taller teen.

"Don't tell me that, tell Lex. But knowing him, he already has his mind set to something." Seifer chuckled.

Roxas looked at his brother, who looked horrified at the man towering over him. Lexaus grabbed Sora's arm, and twisted it behind him, causing him to yell. Zexion tried to pull the man off his friend, but failed in the process. Instead he fell to the ground, but received a kick in the side from Lexaus , too.

Before Roxas could do anything, Seifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. The blonde struggled against the teen, trying to get away. All he could do was wonder why no one was helping them; no teachers or students seemed to even notice or care.

"Let's not disobey me, okay? If I say you're mine, you are mine." Seifer whispered.

A sudden yelp caused the teens to turn and see what the commotion was. Demyx was kneeling beside his boyfriend, while Riku punched Lexaus in the face.

"You should definitely let go of Roxy." Axel hissed, coming up behind Seifer.

The teen with the beanie only gripped Roxas tighter, allowing a small whimper of pain to escape.

"Or what?" Seifer challenged.

"Well we are at a school, I can get an administrator on you; get you expelled for sexual harassment and take you to court. Or I can beat you to a pulp. Your choice."

Seifer was hesitant at first, but he slowly loosened his grip on the blonde. He walked away without looking back, and having Lexaus follow.

Roxas ran over to his brother, who seemed to be trembling. Riku was beside him, arm wrapped around him, protectively. The blonde noticed how his brother's left arm seemed to be swollen in some areas from where Lexaus had pulled him.

Zexion was being held by his boyfriend, which, Demyx looked ready to kill anyone who went near them.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Roxas asked, looking at his brother.

"My a-arm hurts a bit." Sora gave a small smile.

The school bell began to ring, alerting the teens that classes had begun. Axel sighed, heading over to where his friends were.

"Well, since school had already begun and I'm not in the mood for Saix's class, I'm skipping. Anyone with me?" The red head smiled.

/**/

The teens ended heading over to a local McDonalds, skipping school with Axel. It was the taller teens idea, seeing as they had had a rough morning.

Demyx ran out to the store, getting some medical supplies for his friends, leaving Zexion with the others. Riku hadn't left Sora's side, making sure he was okay.

"So, do want to get something to eat while we're here?" Axel asked Roxas.

"This was your idea, so I don't care." Roxas mumbled.

"Roxy, are you okay?"

The blonde shrugged. Axel led the smaller teen to another table; wanting to talk to him.

"I won't let him get near you again."

"You said that the first time we met." Roxas said.

Axel bit his lip, knowing his friend was right.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, Roxas. Believe me, I want to kill Seifer, especially after what just happened."

Roxas looked out nearest window, leaning on his hand. But as soon as he did, he winced, forgetting he was injured.

Axel grabbed his friend's wrist, looking at it. The red head's anger grew towards Seifer as he saw the bruises on Roxas's wrist.

"I'm back! Zexy, where are you?" Demyx shouted when he walked into the small fast food area.

The few people in the restaurant ignored the teens, as if they weren't there.

"Dem!" the emo hushed the mullet man.

The two teens at the table watched as Demyx carefully cared for his boyfriend, making sure he was okay and giving attention where it was needed. Roxas gave a small sigh, wishing he had someone who could care for him like that.

As Roxas watched his friends, Axel looked at the blonde. His heart beat seemed to speed up whenever he glanced at the smaller teen. It was almost like a longing for him; to be able to care for him like Demyx and Zexion.

"Who else needs to be treated!"

Roxas shook his head, figuring he was fine; Axel on the other hand, didn't seem to agree.

"C'mon, Roxy, let's get that wrist wrapped!" he grinned, pulling the boy with him.

When they got over to where their friends were, Zexion had his head on Demyx's shoulder as Riku looked through the items his friend bought. Sora sat close to the silverette, his arm still swollen.

"Did you get any pain killers?" Riku asked.

"I think I did…" Demyx trailed off.

"Dem, did you or did you not?"

"I'm hungry, aren't you Zexion? Let's go order something!"

The mullet haired man left the table, hurrying over to the McDonald's counter. Zexion mumbled something to himself before following.

"I hate him sometimes. He always forgets the most important things." Riku said.

"I have some pain killers in my bag." Sora mumbled.

Riku grabbed his friend's bag, and began searching through it to find the medication. While he was doing that, Axel grabbed the medical wrap and began to undo it. He took Roxas's wrist gently, and began to wrap up the injury.

"You really don't have to do this." Roxas stated, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I do, Roxy." Axel said.

After a few minutes of wrapping the blonde's wrist and Riku giving the brunette pain killers, the teens seemed at ease.

"I got fries and soda!" Demyx cheered, walking back to the table with food and drinks.

"Of course you did…" Riku rested his head in his hands, causing the others to laugh.

/**/

For the rest of the day, the teens hung out around town, going to small stores and parks. They seemed to forget all about what had happened earlier in the day.

Sora seemed to be feeling better, along with Zexion and Roxas. At the park, Sora and Riku sat on the bench and talked, while Demyx played on the slides like a child. The emo teen giggled as his boyfriend acted like a kid, trying to convince Zexion to play with him.

Axel sat on the swings, with Roxas beside him. The blonde had a smile on his face, giving Axel some satisfaction.

"Thanks for today, Axel." Roxas smiled.

"Anytime, Roxy." The red head replied.

"So, Sora and Riku, huh?" the blonde chuckled, watching his brother scoot closer to the taller teen.

"Ah, Riku does seem to have that effect on people."

"He better not hurt him."

"Someone is protective over their brother."

Roxas stuck his tongue out at the teen.

"Sora will be fine, plus, I don't think I've seen Riku act like that with anyone before."

Axel began swinging high on the swings.

"Good."

The two were silent as Axel continued to swing.

"What about you?"

Roxas looked at his friend curiously.

"What about me?" the red head questioned.

"Would you act like that for someone?"

"Roxy, of course I would. You ask silly questions."

Demyx squealed as he went down the biggest slide, with Zexion on his lap, who was blushing. The two seemed to be having fun together, enjoying one's company.

The blonde glanced over at Sora who was chatting away with a grin on his face while Riku listened to every word.

Roxas smiled at the view of his friends, wishing he could spend every day with them.

"Staring at people is rude, ya know." Axel chuckled, hopping off his swing.

"Shut up!" the blonde laughed, getting off the swing and following.

He playfully pushed Axel and ran towards the children's play set, where Demyx and Zexion were. The red head took this as a game, chasing the smaller teen.

_This is what I want. I don't want to deal with Seifer or think about the past. Right here and now is where I want to be._

Roxas thought as he ran up the stairs to the biggest slide, Axel close behind him. The red head grinned like a Cheshire cat as he grabbed Roxas by his waist and jumped down the slide together. The teens laughed as the slid down, landing on the soft grass underneath them.

* * *

><p>Reviews are like cupcakes and I really love cupcakes. :3<p> 


	6. Could It Get Any Worse?

This chapter makes up for my lack of updating fast . Um, I typed this at about 1 in the morning, so if there's any mistakes, that's why! I enjoy this chapter very much, for I have a fetish for writing unhappy things. Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own KH or any of the characters!

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by without any trouble from Seifer and his gang. Sora and Roxas stayed closer to their friends, knowing if they separated, the gang member might attack. Axel glared at Seifer any chance he got; almost wishing he could get the chance to punch him.<p>

The day the boys had skipped school, Aerith had found out. She scolded the twins, saying that as their guardian, it was her job to punish them. So for the upcoming weekend, they weren't allowed anywhere or have anyone over.

Roxas didn't care, but it did see to bum Sora out. The brunette wanted to hang out with Riku to make up for the day they were suppose to see each other. The blonde cringed at the thought of what had happened Monday with Seifer. If others hadn't shown up, Roxas knew the outcome would have been much worse than a few bruises.

"Roxas!"

The blonde twin left his room and walked towards the sound of the voice calling him. Sora was sitting in the living room, staring out the window.

"What?" Roxas asked, taking a seat beside his brother.

"That car has passed our house at least five times, and has slowed down each time they drive by us." Sora whispered.

There was indeed a car slowly driving by their house and the driver looked familiar.

"Isn't that the guy from who asked for directions?" the brunette questioned.

Roxas felt his heart stop as the driver seemed to lock eyes with the teen. The man's eyes made the younger boy feel sick. That's when he knew he had seen those eyes before.

"That's impossible…it can't be…" Roxas mumbled.

Sora noticed the shock on his brother's face and he tried to figure out what was wrong. He then looked at the driver and it hit him.

"Rox…is that…?" the brunette couldn't even finish his sentence.

/**/

"Boys, are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?" Aerith pestered during dinner Saturday night.

Since the twins encounter with their family's killer, Sora and Roxas had been quiet all day. Aerith got home and found the boys sitting on the couch, side by side, silently.

"Sora, Roxas, please tell me what's wrong so I can help. Is it because I grounded you? I'm sorry, but I had to, you know-"

"No, that's not it. We're fine, really, today was just a bit boring for us." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, that's all, Aerith. No need to worry." Sora chipped in.

The brunette woman stared at her foster boys with confusion, deciding it was pointless to make them talk.

After dinner, the twins headed straight to their rooms, saying they were tired. Once Aerith was in the kitchen finishing up, Roxas headed over to his brother's room.

The sight he saw made him upset, as Sora sat in the corner of his bed, holding a pillow to his chest, trying not to cry.

"Sora…" the blonde muttered, shutting the bed room door behind.

"Why? Why is he back?" Sora cried silently.

Roxas sat beside his twin, wrapping his arm around the brunette. He could feel Sora trembling beside him.

"W-what if he tries to hurt Aerith?" Sora asked.

The blond stayed quiet.

"Rox, what are we going to do?"

"I…I don't know, Sora. I really don't know." Roxas bit his lip, holding back his own tears.

/**/

Monday came around again, giving the twins a horrible dreadful feeling. So far, every Monday they've had let to conflict with Seifer. Roxas had too much on his mind to bother with the gang member, and he was ready to hurt him if something were to happen.

As the twins pulled into the parking lot, they noticed a whole crowd of people were gathered together. The twins immediately saw Kairi and Namine within the group, and from what the boys saw, they were crying.

"What happened?" Roxas questioned as soon as they got to the girls.

Kairi wailed as she hugged Sora, leaving him with a tear soaked shirt. Namine tried to wipe away her tears as she began to talk.

"A-a student was killed last night…She was our friend…" The blonde girl whimpered.

Roxas bit the inside of his cheek, needing to know more about this murder. He felt bad about the whole thing, but it was crucial to know.

"Do...do they know how she was…killed?"

"That's the t-thing...she was s-stabbed numerous times…" Kairi mumbled.

Sora looked at his brother before letting go of the crying girls. They gave their grievances and walked in towards the school.

Seifer was there, but he didn't pay much attention to the twins. The girl in his gang seemed to be upset by the news and the group was trying to comfort her. It was the first time the boys had seen the gang leader show any form of compassion.

"Do you think it was…" Sora trailed off.

Roxas nodded, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought.

/**/

The twins left each other and headed to their classes, which seemed to give them a little relief. Roxas felt his mood lighten up as soon as he saw Axel sitting at his desk. Once the red head saw his friend, he grinned.

"Hey, Roxy! I missed you!" Axel said, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"A-Axel!" Roxas blushed.

"How was your weekend, being grounded and all."

Roxas's facial expression gave off the impression of 'I don't want to talk about it'. That thought concerned the taller teen, and he didn't like it.

"So, I heard we have a substitute today. Saix went on vacation or something." Axel stated, changing the topic.

Just as he finished his sentence, the teacher walked into the room, causing the classroom to go quiet. The aura the man had sent chills through the room.

Axel looked at Roxas, who looked like he was going to be sick. The blonde had gone pale and was avoiding eye contact.

"Hello, class, my name is Mr. Xemnas and I'll be your new teacher for a while." The man smiled.

The red head noticed how the teacher couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Roxas. Then, Axel remembered that he was the man who asked for directions, and the twins had the same reaction.

"Roxy?" Axel whispered.

The blonde didn't respond at all; it was like he was in his own world.

/**/

As soon as class was over, Axel pulled Roxas close to him and into the school's bathroom. It didn't seem like anyone was in it, so it gave the teen some time to talk to his friend.

"Roxas, what's wrong? How do you know that man?"

The smaller teen felt his knees buckle under and he would have fallen to the floor, but Axel caught him before he could.

"Axel…I…" the blonde mumbled as the red head pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay…" Axel sighed.

The boys stayed like that the class bell rang, unaware that the new teacher had been listening the entire time.

/**/

Lunch came quickly, but the cafeteria was quiet, due to the death of the student. Demyx and Zexion were whispering to each other, while Riku sat right next to Sora. The brunette seemed to be in the same faze as his brother.

The silverette looked at Axel for help, but the teen just shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope you boys are enjoying your meal."

The table seemed to jump as the deep voice came from behind Roxas. Mr. Xemnas rested his hand on the teen's shoulder and squeezed it before continuing.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss. If any of you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Don't be shy." He said with a sickening smile.

He squeezed Roxas's shoulder tighter before leaving the table alone. Sora's eyes widened as he watched the man leave. He quickly buried his head into Riku's chest, surprising the silverette, who still wrapped his arms around the brunette.

Roxas felt like he couldn't breathe and there was a lingering feeling on his shoulder. He had grown paler and he pushed the food in front of him away.

"Are you okay?" Demyx sounded concerned.

"We're going to talk about this after school, okay? All of us." Axel stated.

/**/

Sora texted Aerith after school, saying that he and Roxas had a project to finish up and they would be with Axel and Riku. Their foster mom didn't mind at all, seeing as she wouldn't be home until late anyways.

The group met up at the park once school was out, giving them some privacy to talk. Demyx and Zexion sat at the bottom of the slide, while Sora sat in Riku's lap, and Axel and Roxas occupied the nearby swings.

The mullet haired man seemed to be confused by the entire situation.

"So what's going on?" was the first thing he said.

All eyes were on the twins, who didn't want to say anything. Roxas didn't want to involve them, knowing that Xemnas could kill their closest friends.

"I…" Sora tried to speak but couldn't.

He couldn't bring himself to say that their parent's killer was now a teacher at their school.

"Roxy?" Axel pleaded.

"R-remember when you looked up our pasts, Riku? And you told Axel what had happened the night you stayed over?" Roxas said quietly.

The silverette nodded.

"H-he…is…here." The blonde muttered.

Axel gripped the swing he was on tighter, now knowing why his friend was horrified of the new teacher. Riku held Sora closer to him, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"Who is?" Demyx asked.

"Their parent's murder, am I correct?" Zexion said.

Sora nodded, looking at the ground.

This seemed to have a big affect on Demyx because the mullet haired man punched the slide he was on.

"Let's turn him in then." He said bluntly.

"They don't have any proof, who's going to believe them?" Riku stated.

"Believe what?"

The voice caused all the teens to turn their heads to see who had said that. Roxas couldn't even look, knowing whose voice it was immediately. Sora hid himself in Riku's arms, not wanting to look.

"Nothing, Mr. Xemnas." Axel gritted his teeth.

"Is something wrong with Sora? Maybe I should check him out if he is sick." Xemnas sighed, walking towards the brunette.

"He's fine." Riku hissed.

"Oh, that's good then! I wouldn't want any of my students to be sick. It wouldn't be any fun at all."

Roxas felt light headed as Xemnas spoke; the memories of that night were replaying over and over in the blonde's head.

"You know, I think we should leave here and take Sora home. Don't you agree, Zexion?" Demyx glared at the man in front of his friends.

"I think it's a great idea." The emo agreed.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes as Demyx spoke, but the mullet haired man didn't even flinch.

"I guess I'll be off then." The teacher said, walking away with a wave.

Once he was gone, Sora began crying and Roxas closed his eyes. What were they going to do?

/**/

It was around midnight when Roxas's phone started buzzing loudly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dark room for his phone. He saw the little light on his floor and he raced to it before it could continue buzzing.

He looked at the caller ID, seeing Zexion's number blinking on the screen.

"Hello?" Roxas yawned, answering the call.

"H-he..Demyx…" the teen cried.

"Zexion, calm down, what's wrong?" the blonde turned on his bed room light.

"I-I tried to get a hold of h-him and w-when he didn't answer…I w-went to his house."

"Who's house? Demyx's?"

"H-he always answers…h-he lives alone, so I have a spare k-key, but when I found him…"

Roxas felt his stomach drop.

"H-he was attacked…just like the girl...R-Roxas, I didn't know w-what to do a-and h-he's in surgery now…b-but the doctors said it was f-fatal…"

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER :D<p>

Please review!


	7. Give In

Because you readers seemed like you were going to kill me if I didn't upload sooner, here you go! :D You get to find out what happens to Demyx and possibly hate Mansex some more (I know I do!) While I was finishing this up, I was listening to the music from the Kingdom Hearts CoM Musical :) BEST THING EVER. Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own KH or any of the characters!

* * *

><p>Zexion sat in the waiting room of the local hospital with his knees pulled up to his chest. After the phone call, Roxas woke up his brother and left for the hospital. Aerith said she'd wait by the phone for the boys to call her on the condition of their friend.<p>

The blonde slowly took a seat beside his friend, who hadn't moved.

"Zexion?" Sora whispered.

The thin teen looked up with his tear streaked face, but didn't say anything. Sora immediately hugged Zexion, wishing there was something he could do.

Roxas put his arm around Zexion, comforting him as best as he could.

"Did you call Axel or Riku?" Roxas asked.

The emo shook his head 'no' and the blonde could see his friend's eyes tearing up again. Roxas nodded, leaving the waiting room and headed outside.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Axel's number. It only took a few rings before the redhead even answered the phone.

"Roxy, do you know what time it is? This better be important." Axel yawned.

"Axel…There's been an accident." Roxas chocked out.

He hadn't even realized that he was holding his own tears back.

"What happened? Where are you?" Axel said, more alert.

"D-Demyx he…we're at the hospital…" the blonde mumbled.

"I'll be right over. I'll get Riku, too."

Roxas wiped away his forming tears before heading back inside. He didn't want Zexion to see him upset; afraid it might put more stress and depression on his friend.

Sora was still hugging the emo, but it seemed that he wasn't crying as much as he was before. Roxas took a seat beside his brother, waiting to see the outcome.

/**/

Axel pulled into the hospital, almost crashing into another car. Riku looked scared for his life as his friend drove.

"Can't you be a little safer?" the silverette asked.

"Not at the moment. Something happened to one of our friends, Riku." Axel hissed as he parked the car.

The red head jumped out of the car and hurried into the waiting room. He spotted Roxas, who was beside Zexion and Sora. Axel bit his lip as he saw Zexion and Sora upset, while Roxas had his head resting in his hands on his knees. He took a step closer, alerting his friends that he had arrived.

Roxas was the first one to get up, hugging the taller teen. As soon as Axel returned the hug, the blonde started to cry.

"What happened?" Riku muttered as he walked over to Sora.

The brunette didn't leave Zexion's side as Riku took a seat beside his friend.

"Um, are you family of Demyx?" A doctor asked, walking over to the group.

Zexion nodded, anxious to know what had happened.

"Well, his injuries would have killed him if he hadn't gotten here so wounds were deep, but we were able to save him." The doctor sighed.

"He won't be able to walk for a while, or use his right arm, due to the number of stab wounds. Whoever did this to him did it out of anger."

"C-can we see him?" Zexion questioned.

"He's being moved into a regular room at the moment, but yes, you may see him."

The doctor led the group to a dark room, with one occupied bed. The person on the bed seemed to be asleep.

Zexion turned on the light in the room before hurrying over to the bed side. Roxas felt like his insides were twisting up as he looked over Demyx. The mullet haired man had a bandage on his face, torso, and right arm; there were more, but they were covered by the blanket.

"Demyx…" the emo teen cried, grabbing the injured teens hand.

"Oh…hey…"

Demyx's eyes slowly fluttered open, but they seemed lifeless compared to his usual appearance.

Axel let out a sigh of relief as he headed over to the bedside with Roxas behind him. Riku gave a small smile, taking a seat in the only chair in the room.

"Y-you had me worried..I..I thought you were going to die." Zexion said.

"Me, die? Psh…like that…would happen." Demyx winced as he sat up.

His boyfriend leaned closer, making sure he was okay. Demyx just chuckled, realizing that all his friends were in the room.

"I guess…I'm very loved…" Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Axel scoffed.

Roxas looked at the floor before glancing up at his injured friend.

"Demyx…did you see who…did this to you?" he asked.

The once cheerful teen winced again at his pain, and looked at his boyfriend. Zexion gave him a confused look, wondering why he was staring at him like that.

"His eyes…That's what scared me when he…I don't know he even found me…" Demyx whispered.

Sora looked at his brother, and Roxas felt his breathing shortening; their fear, their nightmare, was ready to kill anyone in his path to get what he wanted.

/**/

The boys stayed at the hospital all morning until the sun started to shin through the windows. Zexion had climbed into bed with Demyx and the two of the fell asleep in each other's arms. One doctor came in the room and was going to break them apart, but Axel and Riku wouldn't let the man near their friends.

Roxas and Sora sat close to the bed, feeling guilty about the whole incident. They refused to leave the hospital when Aerith called them, so she agreed to stop by and drop off clothes before work. Their foster mom was willing to let them stay with Demyx for the day instead of going to school.

"You guys know it's not your fault, right?" Riku stated.

The twins didn't say anything.

"Roxy, don't blame yourself. Same goes to you, Sora." Axel sighed.

"He almost killed Demyx because of us." Sora mumbled.

"Guys, it's not your-"

"Axel, yes it is! Demyx could have died because of us. He only attacked him because you're close to us! We're putting you in danger!" Roxas snapped.

Axel looked taken back, surprised at the sudden burst of anger. Demyx and Zexion opened their eyes due to the commotion going on. Roxas stood up and left the room, leaving his twin and friends behind.

The blonde gladly accepted to cool morning air as he stepped outside.

"My, my, what are you doing here, Roxas?"

The blonde turned around and was face to face with Xemnas. The man was dressed in a suit, and was holding a leather briefcase. He looked like he was about to head over to the school to teach for another day.

"You tell me." Roxas glared.

"I heard another student was attacked, a close friend of yours, I presume. Demyx, am I correct?" Xemnas smirked.

Roxas clenched his fists, wishing he could punch the man who kept his nightmares alive.

"I also heard that if the killer get's what he wants, he'll leave the town alone. But, you know how rumors are these days." The dark skinned man continued.

The blonde started trembling at the thought.

_Xemnas would leave them alone if we went with him? _He thought.

"Roxas! I finally found you!" Axel yelled, running out of the hospital.

"Ah, hello again, Axel." Xemnas eyed the taller teen.

Roxas couldn't breathe as he remembered that was how Xemnas looked at Demyx the day before. The killer was going to attack everyone close to the twins.

_No, not Axel…Please, not him. _Roxas wanted to yell at the man.

"Well, I'm off. Goodbye boys, I hope to see you soon." Xemnas's gaze lingered on the red head before he left.

Axel watched as the killer left without even a glance back.

"I hope he wrecks." The red head spat.

Roxas felt dizzy as he slowly fell to the ground. His whole body seemed to ache as he hit the cement stairs. Axel grabbed one of Roxas's hands, pulling him back up and into a hug.

"I won't let him hurt you." Axel muttered.

Roxas began to cry as the taller teen held him close.

_That's what I should be saying to you._

/**/

Axel texted Riku, telling him that he was going on a walk with Roxas. The silverette didn't seem to mind; knowing he now had time with Sora.

The teens left the hospital and headed over to a local ice cream shop in town. Axel insisted that he get Roxas some ice cream, to cheer him up. The red head walked over to the table where they were sitting with two, light blue popsicles in his hands.

"Here ya go!" Axel handed one to the blonde.

"What is this?"

"Sea salt ice cream!"

Roxas made a face, not knowing how any ice cream with that name could be good.

"Just eat it, Roxy!"

After a few moments, the blonde's face lit up as he bit the ice cream.

"It's…yummy…" Roxas said, blushing.

Axel felt like his heart was going to explode as Roxas ate the popsicle, smiling and blushing. The sight seemed to be too much for the taller teen.

"Well, I'm, um, glad you like it!" Axel grinned.

Once they finished their ice cream, Axel took Roxas on a walk through town. He said he had somewhere special to take the smaller teen.

Roxas didn't want to go out any where 'special', due to the fact that he was still down about the incident. He didn't show it as much, but he was thinking about Xemnas had said before Axel had shown up outside of the hospital.

"Hey, you okay? You look very out of it." Axel laughed.

"Huh?" Roxas's train of thought broke at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Anyway, we're here, Roxy."

Axel smiled as Roxas took in the view in front of him. They were on a hill, right outside of town, giving a clear view of everything. The town seemed so peaceful from far away; like nothing in the world was wrong.

"Let's sit down and take a break. I'm tired." The red head yawned.

The red head sat on the ground, stretching his arms. Roxas joined him, but he didn't sit as close as he usually did. Axel noticed and decided to change that by lying down on Roxas's lap. His head was on the teen's legs, but it still turned the blonde's face red.

"W-what are you doing?" Roxas stuttered.

"I'm resting, calm down." Axel said.

Roxas looked the other way, hoping the taller teen couldn't see that he was blushing.

"Hey, I was serious about what I said back there. I won't let that man touch you."

Axel glanced at the blonde when he finished his sentence. Roxas didn't seem to react to what his friend had said.

"Stay away from him." Roxas whispered.

"I will hurt him myself is he gets near you. I swear."

"Don't! Please, Axel, don't bother with him."

Axel sat up straight, looking right at the shorter teen.

"I am not going to let you get hurt! He could kill-"

"I know that! I know he can kill me and that's what he wants! He wants Sora and me, that's it!"

"Roxas-"

"I'm done with him hurting people! He almost killed one of my friends! I can't let him go on like this…He can't hurt you…"

Roxas felt a tear slide down his cheek. Axel didn't know what to say; his best friend was willing to give into a murderer if it meant he would be okay.

Axel placed his hand gently on Roxas's cheek and leaned closer to him. The blonde didn't move at all as the red head got closer. Axel placed his lips on Roxas's; not knowing what he was doing. Roxas felt his heart stop as his friend kissed him.

After a moment, Axel leaned back with a smile on his face. Roxas blushed as he leaned his head on Axel's shoulder.

/**/

Riku sat in the chair with Sora asleep on his lap. They had been in the hospital room all day, keeping Demyx company. Zexion refused to leave his boyfriend's side, even when the doctors had to come in and check on their patient.

At the moment, Demyx and Riku were the only one's awake in the room. The emo teen had fallen sleep on the hospital bed again, but his boyfriend stayed awake.

"So…What's up with you and Sora?" Demyx grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's obvious you have feelings for him and he so likes you back!"

Riku felt his face heat up.

"Stay out my business, Dem. So what if I like him?" the silverette mumbled.

"Then date him! And then you can go to his place and get a room and-"

Before Demyx could finish, Riku threw the television remote at his head. The mullet haired man yelped in pain as the remote collided with his head.

"Ow! Jerk!" Demyx glared.

Zexion sat up, wondering what was going on.

"I like you, too, so please don't throw things at Dem." Sora yawned.

Riku jumped at the sound of the brunette's voice on his lap. Sora sat up and smiled at the taller teen; there was little blush covering his face.

_He was listening? _Riku asked himself.

"I told you! I knew it!" Demyx cheered.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I'll update even faster! xD


	8. He's Gone

I would have uploaded this much sooner, like right-after-the-last-chapter sooner, but there was a review from someone that bothered me a bit. Said reviewer didn't like the fact that I put in chapter three that Axel, Riku, and Demyx were in a band. "I loathe songfics or random chapters like this where the characters all of sudden are in a band. Why? It was unnecessary and broke up the flow of the fic for no good reason." Is some of what this person said.

I'm sorry, but this is my story and there is a specific reason I put them in a band. If you don't like my story, please don't leave review saying that it 'ruined the story'. I'm sorry to anyone if putting them in a band didn't seem to fit in or 'messed up the flow'. There really is a reason why they're in a band, believe me, you'll find out soon enough! It will be my favorite chapter! Anyway, once again, I apologize to the reviewer and anyone else who didn't approve of it. But this is my story, and that's how it's going to go.

ANYWAY, enjoy this chapter! :D

I do not own KH or the characters!

* * *

><p>The hospital room's atmosphere lightened up when the Axel and Roxas had returned. Demyx giggled when he saw the red head holding the shorter teen's hand when they walked in. Sora, on the other hand, looked at his brother with approval.<p>

Riku grinned, seeing his friend with Roxas gave him the impulse to wrap his arms around Sora, as if to prove he too had some he cared for. Zexion sighed at the sight of his friends; happy to see that some good had finally come.

Around three o'clock, the group headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Zexion wanted to stay, but Demyx refused to have his boyfriend go without eating. So, the thin teen stubbornly left the room with the others.

"Zexion, we're only going to be gone for a bit." Sora stated.

"But…but what if something happens?" Zexion mumbled.

"Nothing is going to happen. You need to eat something, or Dem won't be happy with you." Axel said matter of factly.

Roxas smiled as his friends continued with Zexion and his complaining. Everyone seemed so much better; not even thinking about what had happened. But the blonde couldn't help but feel something looming over him. Xemnas's words earlier that morning lingered in his head, along with how he looked at Axel.

Sora glanced over at his brother, knowing something was bothering him. Even if he was smiling and acting cheerful, he couldn't fool his twin. The brunette walked over to his brother, intent on finding out what was wrong.

"We need to talk." Sora whispered.

The blonde just nodded.

"Um, we're going to go get some fresh air! We'll be back soon! And don't eat all the good stuff!" Sora grinned.

"With Axel here, you'll be lucky if you get anything when you get back." Riku laughed as Axel glared.

The twins chuckled as they left their friends to go outside. Once they got to the doors, the boys stopped as a familiar car drove by the hospital. The dark skinned driver kept his eyes on the road, not even noticing the boys. As soon as he was gone, Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sora demanded as they made their way to a small bench outside.

"He talked to me this morning." Roxas mumbled.

"We need to tell someone, Rox. He can't go on killing people."

"But, if we tell someone, what if he kills someone we love?"

Sora was silent.

"He told me if he got what he wanted, he'd leave everyone alone…"

The brunette let out a gasp as he his brother clenched his fist. He knew exactly what Roxas was thinking and he couldn't let it happen.

"No. Roxas, no! You are not going to him!" Sora almost shouted.

The blonde just gave a small smile.

"He'll go after Axel and Riku, you know. And Aerith, and Zexion, and everyone we've learned to care about."

"We can stop him! We can go to the police! Please, Roxas, do not do this." Sora cried.

Roxas just shrugged, getting up from the park bench. Sora stood up and hugged his brother tightly, not wanting to let go. He didn't want to lose his brother; the person who saved him the first time Xemnas attacked.

"Please, just think about it…If you go, you'll break Axel's heart…and Aerith…she'll be so upset! And I…I don't want you to go!" the brunette muttered.

"I…" Roxas trailed off.

"Just think about…please…"

After a few moments, Roxas sighed.

"I'll think about it."

/**/

Axel smiled when he saw Roxas and Sora walk into the cafeteria. He was concerned at how the brunette was so close to his brother, like he didn't want him to disappear. Roxas, though, smiled, but to the redhead, it was a fake one.

"What took you so long?" Zexion asked.

"Nothing, we just got into a little argument." Roxas replied.

Riku noticed it too, and looked at Axel.

"Did you save me anything?" the blonde questioned as he sat close to Axel.

"Here's a muffin!" Axel smirked.

Roxas seemed cheerful as he took a bite of the muffin Axel saved for him. His twin looked straight at him, wishing he wouldn't put on a mask. He knew the red head could see right through it, too.

They headed back Demyx's room so after the brother's ate something. The mullet haired man was asleep when they got back to the room. One of the doctors said it was most likely due to the painkillers they gave him. Zexion just climbed back onto the bed and curled up beside his sleeping boyfriend, making sure not to wake him.

Roxas yawned, realizing he hadn't gotten any sleep since midnight. Axel noticed and nudged the boy in his side.

"You need some sleep. Let's head back to your place." Axel stifled a yawn, noting that sleep wasn't a bad idea.

"Sora, you do too. We'll be back later, Zexion." Riku urged the brunette out of the room.

The twins tried to protest, but once they were in Axel's car, they fell asleep on each other. Riku silently chuckled as the boys slept the entire ride home.

"Axel, do you know what was up with them? When they came back to the cafeteria?" Riku asked quietly.

"It had to do with him, that much I know…" Axel hissed.

The red head pulled into the twin's drive way, seeing as Aerith didn't seem to be home. Axel felt bad for the boys, figuring they barely got to see their foster mom.

Riku carried Sora, while Axel woke Roxas up to open the door. The blonde groaned in protest, throwing a pair of keys at his friend. Riku held back his laughter as the keys his Axel in his face.

"Thanks, Roxy." Axel muttered.

Once they were inside, the taller teens carried the boys up to their rooms.

"Hey, let him sleep, Riku. Don't do anything stupid." Axel joked.

"I could say the same for you." Riku smirked, heading into Sora's room.

Axel opened Roxas's door and laid his carefully on the bed. He debated on falling asleep or not, taking the later idea.

The red head looked around the room for something to do, but failed in the process. He looked over at Roxas, who sound asleep. Axel smiled as he watched the person he cared about sleep.

He loved how the smaller teen's blonde hair feel in his face when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, like there was no evil in the world. Axel leaned closer to the teen, and rested his head right beside Roxas's face.

_You're so cute right now. Heh, if you were awake, you'd kill me if I said that._ Axel thought.

Roxas mumbled something in his sleep, causing Axel to move back. He was afraid he had woken the blonde up, but he seemed to be sleep talking.

_Really cute._

Axel moved away from the bed, knowing if he lingered over there, Roxas would be sure to wake up. He found himself becoming bored until he saw some blank paper and a pen. That's when it hit him; he had inspiration to write a song.

As soon as he began writing, Axel felt like the words were flowing out of him. He wrote how he felt; how he felt about Roxas, about what was going on, about everything. The words expressed everything, it was their song. Axel wrote down the lyrics within minutes, smiling at his result. He figured once Demyx was out of the hospital, they could all perform again.

It would be like the first time he sang in front of Roxas, and it was that time he knew he cared for the blonde. He couldn't believe that he had developed such feelings in such a short amount of time. Axel couldn't think of what would happen if Roxas would leave. He couldn't let that happen.

He looked back at the sleeping blonde, knowing he just couldn't lose him.

/**/

Riku lay next to Sora on the bed, thinking about everything that was going on. He didn't want the brunette to have to wake back up into a world of pain. Xemnas was still loose and ready to kill, and that thought scared Riku the most.

What would happen if Xemnas got to Sora, who he cares so much for? Riku couldn't bear the thought of seeing Sora in a casket. The happiness the brunette had in his eyes is what he wanted to see most. Sora, the person who was so care free and happy, was what Riku wanted.

The silverette looked at the sleeping teen, who managed to curl up against Riku's chest. Sora was so tired, he didn't even wake up when Riku shifted in the bed.

"I don't want to see you upset anymore." Riku whispered, knowing Sora couldn't even hear him.

That's when Riku decided he wouldn't let anything happen to Sora. He vowed to protect him no matter what the situation was.

/**/

Aerith pulled into the driveway around eight, confused by the car that sat in her driveway. She eyed is curiously as she went to unlock the house door, only to find it already open. The kind woman slowly opened the door and glanced around for anything suspicious.

Her first instinct was to go and check to see if the boys were in their rooms. She hurried up the stairs, and went to Roxas's room first. The sight she saw put a warm smile on her face. Axel was asleep beside the bed, his head resting next to a sleeping Roxas. She noticed a piece of paper on the floor with lyrics written on them.

Aerith picked them up quietly and read over them. The brunette covered her smile with her hand as she finished reading the lyrics. She set them down before heading over to the other twin's room. She wanted to take a picture of the sight she saw.

Sora was curled up against a sleeping Riku's chest, who had his arms protectively wrapped around the shorter teen. Aerith was happy the boys had finally found people that they could love and forget about the evils of the world.

As Aerith was heading back down the stairs, there was a light knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" she questioned.

She opened the door slowly to find a man with long, silver hair and yellow eyes. He was holding a brief case and had a teachers badge on him.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you so late at night ma'am, but is this the house hold of Sora and Roxas? They're students of mine and I was worried about their absence today." The man said.

"Yes, it is and that was my doing. They have and injured friend that they wanted to take care of." Aerith replied cautiously.

"Oh, that's good then. By the way, may I ask what your lovely name is?" the man gave a sickening smile.

"Aerith, and if you'll excuse me, I must be going." She narrowed her eyes.

Just as she was about to shut the door, the man stuck his foot in the doorway. He shook his head as he pulled out what looked like a knife. Aerith held back he scream as he lunged at her, missing her by only a few inches.

The man simply attacked again, aiming straight for her chest. Aerith quickly held her arms up defensively, yelping as the knife stabbed her left arm. He hissed, realizing he missed, and made another attempt to attack.

"Get away from her!"

Aerith looked at the stairs, which Roxas and Sora were now running down with their friends close behind. The man immediately stopped his attack and ran from the door. Axel and Riku chased after him, but lost him in the darkness.

"I'm going to kill him." Sora muttered.

"Axel, call an ambulance. Aerith, are you okay?" Roxas asked, worried.

"I'm fine, just a little cut, that's all." She smiled.

Even though their foster mom put on a mask, she was still in pain. Her arm was covered in blood and the bleeding didn't seem to stop. Riku and Sora ran to the kitchen and returned with towel to put on the wound.

"The ambulance will be here any minute, along with the cops." Axel stated.

It took only a few minutes for the ambulance to arrive and help Aerith. Sora watched as the medics helped his foster mom. The police went around and asked everyone in the house hold what had happened and got a sketch artist.

One of the police officer's walked over to Sora with a confused look on his face.

"You're Sora, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Where is your twin brother? We need to ask his questions, too."

Sora felt like his heart had stopped. He ran from the officer and called out for his brother. Axel noticed and the feeling of dread washed over him.

"Where's Roxas?" Axel questioned, scared.

The brunette ignored him and kept calling out, but Sora couldn't hide the fact that he was about to cry. He let the tears run down his face as he screamed for his brother to come. Riku came up behind Sora and pulled him into a hug. Axel felt confused and lost with what was going on.

"Sora…Where is he?"

"He…he went to Xemnas…" Sora cried.

Axel felt like the world had shattered. The surrounding police officers heard what had just been said and called out units to look for a teenager fitting Roxas's description. Aerith felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she heard her foster son was gone. Riku watched as Axel slowly fell against the wall, clutching his chest.

"He's gone?"

* * *

><p>Please leave nice reviews! Or I'll wait a really long time and not tell you what's going to happen next! (Just kidding, I'll eventually upload it!)<p> 


	9. Darkness

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story! It seriously makes me want to update faster because you guys want to continue reading! THANKS! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

I do not own KH or the characters.

* * *

><p>Axel didn't move from his seat up against the wall until most of the police officers had left the house. He just stared down at the floor, wishing he had stopped Roxas. The blonde teenager ran off to face death just to save everyone dear to him. Did he not care how the others would feel about this?<p>

Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder, unable to shed anymore tears. He wanted his brother to walk back in the front door, with a smile on his face, like it was all a joke. Aerith sat on the couch, with the phone by her side. There were police scattered all throughout town looking for Roxas and Xemnas, so she waited for a call.

The police officer's name who stayed on guard at the house was Xigbar. He was stationed to protect the family and friends and make sure no one left. He was a quiet man, with long black hair and grey streaks. On his cheek he had an old scar and wore an eye patch. Sora thought the man looked like a pirate, and not a very nice one at that.

The group waited and waited and there was still no sign of either of them. Axel and Sora felt like every minute that passed, Roxas could be dead.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Sora whispered, running up to his bed room.

Riku and Axel followed, leaving Aerith with Xigbar to watch over her. They reached the brunette's room only to find him opening the window and climbing out. Riku grabbed Sora's arm, trying to pull him back inside.

"You can't leave!" the silverette stated.

"My brother is out there with a killer! He is going to die if no one saves him!" Sora yelled.

Axel nodded, following the brunette outside the window. Riku mumbled something before letting go and following the other two.

/**/

Roxas felt guilty as he walked towards to the park by himself. It was late at night and Xemnas was on the loose, which was exactly what the blonde wanted. He knew if he waited long enough, the murderer would come out and find him. Roxas put his hand in his pocket, feeling the small pocket knife that he had concealed.

If Xemnas was going to kill him, the blonde wouldn't go down without a fight. As soon as he pictured himself dying, Roxas felt tears form in his eyes. He knew Sora was probably at home with Aerith, crying about how he left to die. Axel was probably mad at himself for not stopping the teen and Riku would have to be the one to call Zexion and Demyx.

Everyone he cared about was going to be heartbroken if they found his body. Hopefully, he would be able to hurt Xemnas enough that the police would find him. It had a low chance of happening, but it was worth a shot.

The blonde took a seat on the swings, recalling the time all of his friends skipped school and came here. It was then he knew he felt something for the tall red head. He was perfect in every way, of course, but Roxas liked him more than for his appearances. He felt like he could tell Axel anything, and he knew he could trust him.

_I wish I could have told him before I left._ Roxas sighed.

"I'm actually surprised you came." said a chilling voice from the shadows.

Xemnas stepped out, and walked towards the smaller teen.

"I came, so you need to leave everyone alone." Roxas snarled.

"Yes, I do recall. But, what about your brother? I do want to play with him too." Xemnas chuckled.

Roxas stood up from the stood up from the swing defensively, waiting to pull out the pocket knife.

"I guess I can take just you. After all, you were the one who punched me when you were younger. Children need to respect their elders." The killer glared.

The blonde charged at the tall man, knife in hand, but Xemnas seemed to already be expecting it. He grabbed Roxas's arm, twisting behind his back. The teen yelped in pain as the killer grabbed the knife from his hands and plunged it into his shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk, we must save the fun for when we get back." Xemnas stated, stabbing Roxas again.

Roxas couldn't hold back his scream anymore. The pain of the knife reentering his shoulder was white hot pain. He had never felt anything like that before, but he knew it could only get worse.

/**/

Sora headed in the direction of the park, knowing that was where his brother would wait. He didn't know what he was going to do if he saw his brother laying there dead if they were too late. The brunette couldn't think about that as he continued to the park with Axel and Riku close behind him.

They arrived at the park, only to find it empty and quiet. It had an eerie feeling and Sora noticed one of the swings was slowly swaying back and forth.

"No…" Axel muttered.

The red head was staring at the ground, at the item that gleaming in the lamp post's light. Sora gasped as he saw the blood covered knife. Riku looked around the park, feeling as though someone were watching the group.

"They couldn't have gotten far." The silverette stated.

/**/

Roxas felt dizzy as Xemnas dragged him away to some deserted area away from the park. The blood on his shoulder didn't seem to stop, which was why he felt dizzy. The blonde figured that maybe if he passed out from blood loss, he wouldn't even have to feel his own death.

He felt a sharp pain as he collided with the ground. Xemnas threw him down, causing him to whimper. Roxas looked around, trying to find out where he was; the surroundings were outside, but it looked like an alley way or abandoned road. Either way, there was no one around to help him.

"And here we are! Far from everyone! You can scream all you want, no one will hear you." The killer smirked.

The blonde tried to move, but Xemnas just kicked him down.

"You're staying here with me."

Xemnas pulled out a knife from his coat pocket, and swiped his finger along the dull edge of the blade.

"This is the exact knife I used on your parents. The one that made your mother scream."

Roxas tried to move away from the killer, but he didn't get very far as the knife was plunged into his lower torso. He screamed as loud as he could, wanting the pain to go away. His vision became blurry and he felt like darkness was coming over him. Within seconds, he slipped into the darkness, away from the pain.

/**/

Axel stopped as he heard a far off scream in the distance. Sora and Riku must have heard to, because they also turned their heads. The red head ran off in the direction of the scream, hoping and praying, that they would get there in time.

/**/

Xemnas stood over the blood covered body with disgust. The boy had passed out before he could have any real fun. He noticed how he his breathing was shallow and how much blood he had already lost. The killer sighed, deciding he might as well kill even if he wasn't awake.

He raised the knife, readying it to be plunged into Roxas's chest.

/**/

Roxas felt like he was floating in a dark abyss of emptiness. There was nothing around him and no one in sight.

"I guess I died." The blonde muttered.

He saw some movement in front of him; it was a light of some sort. He looked closer and saw his brother and Aerith. They were crying and yelling for Roxas to come home. The teen felt his heart twist up with guilt, wishing he hadn't made his family upset.

Behind his foster mom and twin, Demyx was in his hospital bed with Zexion talking to him. He couldn't hear what the thin teen was saying, but based off of Demyx's facial expression, it wasn't happy. The mullet haired teen began sobbing and Zexion had silent tears slide down his face.

After them, Namine and Kairi appeared, holding hands. They were sitting on what looked like the school's stairs. Around them was another group of people that Roxas recognized as Seifer, his gang, and some of the teachers. They were all upset and holding items such as candles and flowers.

Riku came next, sitting up against a dark wall. He had his legs pulled to his chest, so Roxas couldn't see his face. But the blonde could tell that his friend was crying by the way his shoulders shook. He had never seen Riku so upset before.

The last person to appear was Axel, who was sitting on the park swings. His head was hung low and his face seemed dark. But even though he couldn't see his expression, Roxas could see the tears streaming down the red head's face. He was whispering about how he couldn't save someone he loved, someone he never wanted to lose.

"Axel!"

Roxas called out to the crying teen, but he didn't seem to hear him. He reached out, but as soon as he did, Axel disappeared.

He could feel his own tears fall down his face as the images all disappeared into the darkness.

"Axel!" he screamed out again.

But nothing came, only the darkness. He suddenly felt his heart stop, and he couldn't breathe. Roxas tried to call out again, but the pain in his chest was too much to bear.

He clutched his chest tightly, crying because of the pain. It felt like he was drowning in the darkness and it was the most horrifying thing he had ever felt.

/**/

Xemnas pulled the knife out of the boy's body, watching as his was breathing his last breathe. The killer grinned, loving the feeling of someone's life vanish before his eyes.

As he looked at the knife, he heard running steps behind him. Before he could even turn around, he felt something hard knock him in the face, causing him to recoil.

/**/

Axel ran as fast as he could towards the man standing over Roxas's body. He punched him in his face, knocking Xemnas to the ground and letting the knife fall from the killer's hand. Axel continued to hit the man, not caring how much pain the murderer would feel.

"Axel! Stop!" Riku yelled, pulling his friend back.

The red head tried to fight back, but the silverette didn't let go. He stopped when he heard a cry coming from where Roxas was laying.

Sora was beside his brother, holding his hand. Axel stopped struggling and ran over to where the twins were. He felt his throat tighten up as he looked at the boy he cared so much for.

"He…should be dead…by now." Xemnas chuckled.

Riku kicked the man in his face, knocking him out.

Axel checked to see if the blonde was breathing, but he couldn't feel anything. He grabbed Roxas's hand, feeling how cold the boy had gotten. He brushed the blonde hair out of his face, wanting nothing more than to see Roxas open his blue eyes.

The silverette pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1 quickly.

"Wake up… please…Roxas…wake up…" Sora cried.

Axel didn't know what to do.

"Roxy…you can't die on me….open your eyes…"

Riku walked over to where Sora was and wrapped his arms around him. The brunette didn't even seem to notice the presence of his friend. His only concern was for his twin, who wouldn't wake up.

Axel leaned closer to the limp body, slowly laying him on his lap. The blood from Roxas's wounds bleed on to the red head's clothing, but he didn't care. Roxas was ice cold and he wasn't breathing. Axel wrapped his arms around him, trying to warm up the body that wouldn't move. The tears slide down his cheeks and onto Roxas's face.

"Please…Roxy…don't leave me…"

* * *

><p>Um...review please?<p>

DON'T KILL ME . *hides under rock*


	10. Counting Tiles

WAAAHH! I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU UPSET . If it makes you feel any better, I almost cried while writing the last chapter... Well, here's the next chapter to this lovely story! Enjoy!

I do not own KH or the characters!

* * *

><p>Time seemed to go slower and slower as Axel sat in the waiting room. He looked at the white tiled floor, tired of counting how many were surrounding him. There were a total of thirty five little white tiles underneath him. It was the only thing that was keeping him calm and so far, it was working.<p>

Sora sat between Aerith and Riku, which he didn't mind at all. The silverette held the smaller teens hand while Sora rested his head on his step mom's shoulder. Aerith had her arm in a sling, due to the earlier attack from Xemnas. The entire waiting room was quiet as the group waited.

/**/

"_Roxas…open your eyes…please…" Axel cried, holding the limp body._

_The blonde's body grew colder and colder with each passing second. The taller teen didn't let go, hoping that he could warm the teen up. Riku held Sora, who was sobbing as his brother seemed to die in front of him. _

_The ambulance arrived shortly after the silverette called, along with the police. The medics hurried over to where Axel was holding Roxas's body. Riku pulled Sora away so they could get a gurney to where the blonde was. Once the medics tried to put the body on the small bed like thing, Axel started to cry._

_The medics had to pry Axel off of the limp body so they could take him to the hospital. The red head put his head in hands and cried. His shoulder shook and his tears fell onto the ground. One of the medics asked is he needed a ride to anywhere, but Axel ignored him._

_Sora could only watch as they lifted his brother's body onto the white gurney, which was slowly turning red. He continued crying as Riku held him tighter to comfort him. He looked over at Axel, who wasn't even moving, aside from his trembling shoulders._

_A few police officers walked over to the boys, offering assistance and attempting to comfort them. They kept saying how it would be okay and how Xemnas would be locked away forever. Axel couldn't help but feel anger towards the words they were saying. How was it Xemnas would only be locked away, while Roxas was left to die? How was that fair?_

_A sudden yell from one of the medics broke Axel's train of thought. _

_/**/_

Axel continued counting the tiles on the floor to occupy him. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he was soon engulfed in a hug. The red head looked up and saw Demyx, still in his hospital gown and bandages, holding him. Zexion was behind him while there were doctors telling him to go back to his room.

"D-Dem?" Axel stuttered.

"I…I heard what happened...f-from some gossiping n-nurses and I-I ran over here…" the mullet haired teen cried.

Zexion took a seat next to Axel, hiding his face. The taller teen could tell he was only trying to hide his sorrow. Demyx was still hugging his friend and crying until Sora stood up.

Once Demyx saw Sora's face, he broke into heavier sobs. Axel and Zexion helped him sit in one of the chairs, ignoring the pestering doctors. Sora walked over to where Demyx was sitting and hugged him. Riku and Aerith watched as the brunette began to cry again, alongside with Demyx.

/**/

_Aerith sat at home patiently awaiting a phone call from the police. The police officer who was on guard cautious walked up the stairs, wondering where the boys had gone. _

_The brunette woman followed Xigbar up the stairs, only to find all three boys had disappeared. She put her hand over her mouth in shock. Aerith slowly sat down against the railing of the stairs in shock. Now both of her foster sons had vanished right before her eyes._

"_Ma'am? Ma'am, are you okay?" Xigbar questioned._

"_They're…they're gone…My boys…" Aerith felt the tears prick her eyes._

"_I'll have a search party out go look for them." _

_Aerith ignored the pain in her arm, for the pain she felt in her chest was so much worse. Even though Sora and Roxas weren't her blood related children, she loved them like a real mother. She loved seeing their smiling faces and beautiful blue eyes. They made her life so much better._

_Xigbar walked back and forth, calling out on his radio about the boys. He gave their descriptions and warned that they may be in danger because of the killer. _

"_Ma'am, there's a-"_

_The officer was cut off as his radio went off with an urgent message. His eye widened as he listened to the officer on the other line. He slowly put down his radio and looked at the woman on the ground._

_Aerith looked up the officer and could see the sorrow on his face._

"_We've managed to locate all boys, and Xemnas, but, the one boy, Roxas…"_

_/**/_

Zexion closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that were streaming down his face. He felt like he was making the situation worse by crying. He could hear his boyfriend trying to hold back his sobs, but he didn't seem to be doing too well.

The thin teen hated that after all he and his friends had been through it would end up like this. He remembered when he first met the twins at school with Demyx.

It was Demyx's idea to step in and stop Seifer from messing with the twins that day. And it was that same day that Lexeaus tried to attack him again. Sora and Roxas were right at Zexion's side, trying to cheer up a person that they barely knew.

He trusted them even more when Seifer tried to hurt them again. Sora stepped in and protected the then teen when Lexeaus tried to hurt him. Roxas looked like he was ready to kill Seifer and Lexeaus that day.

Zexion's tears stung his eyes as he recalled how he learned to trust the boys.

_Why did it have to be like this?_ He silently yelled.

/**/

_Zexion stared out the window while lying in bed with Demyx. His boyfriend was still awake, although he tried to act like he was asleep. The emo teen had a horrible feeling of dread inside him as he watched the night sky._

_Demyx slowly sat up as he heard feet shuffling by the door of the hospital room. It was odd to hear that many people walking around at this time of night._

"_What's going on?" Zexion whispered._

"_I think I can hear them if we're quiet…" Demyx replied._

_Sure enough, both boys could hear a few of the nurses talking close to the door._

"_Shouldn't we do something?" one said._

"_It's up to the surgeons. They're going to have a long night ahead of them with that boy." Another stated._

"_Did you hear what happened to him? It's a sad story; it deals with the recent murder around here."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, the boy was the killer's main target and apparently the killer got him."_

"_Poor boy, he was cute too, from what I could see. He had such pretty blonde hair."_

"_It's a shame the doctors said he probably wouldn't make it."_

_Demyx jumped out bed, slipping on a pain of the hospital's slippers. Zexion followed suit, opening the door quickly, causing the nurses to jump. The mullet haired teen looked at one of them with horror in his eyes._

"_What is the name of the patient?" Demyx demanded._

_Zexion didn't want to hear the name, already knowing who it was. He just couldn't take the truth of it all._

"_R-Roxas…" the nurse answered._

_As soon as he heard that, Demyx forgot all about his wounds and ran to the waiting room. Zexion chased after his boyfriend, tears springing to his eyes. The killer had taken their precious friend._

_/**/ _

Roxas sat in the room filled with darkness, alone and tired. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep so badly, but something was keeping him awake. Something kept nagging at him to always keep his eyes open, no matter what.

The darkness around him felt cold and sent a chill down his spine. He suddenly wished he had someone to warm him up.

Roxas chuckled at the thought of Axel coming to help him and making a joke out of it. And how Sora and Riku would be there, side by side, laughing at the sight of them. Demyx and Zexion would be holding hands and smiling, enjoying the company of their friends.

That's when the blonde suddenly longed for the people he loved. He wanted to hear their laugh and see them smile. He wanted to tell Sora that he approved of him and Riku. He wanted to tell Aerith how his day at school was and how he wanted to tell Demyx to hurry up and get better so he could hear the band again. He wanted most of all though, to tell Axel how he felt.

_I feel so greedy for wanting so many things I've already lost._

He sat in the dark by himself, going over everything he wanted and regretted. After a while, he didn't even realize the tears on his face.

_I want to go back. I want to go home._

Roxas pulled his knees up to his chest and cried, awaiting his fate.

/**/

The waiting room had a depressing atmosphere, which hadn't changed since the occupants arrived. Although it was morning, most of the group was still awake. Axel looked around the room, noticing how Aerith had fallen asleep on Sora's shoulder. Demyx was also asleep, with his head resting on Zexion's lap.

The emo teen was stroking his boyfriend's face lovingly. Axel's heart beat seemed to stop as he remembered how he stroked Roxas's face only hours before the incident even happened. He then remembered the song he wrote, that was lying on the floor of the blonde's room.

The chorus replayed over and over again in the red head's mind and soon, he was humming the tune. Riku and Zexion both looked at their friend with curiosity.

"What song is that?" Zexion asked.

"I wrote it last night." Axel replied, going back to his humming.

"Can we hear it?" Riku gave a small smile.

Axel looked over at his friends and nodded. Just as he was about to sing, a doctor walked over holding a clip board.

The man had long, light pink hair that was pulled back. He looked tired and part of his outfit had little droplets of blood. Axel stood up, knowing he was the surgeon.

Sora and Zexion woke up Aerith and Demyx immediately. Everyone slowly stood up, waiting to hear the news they had longed for.

"I'm assuming you're all here for Roxas?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Axel replied.

"Well, I'm Dr. Marluxia and I was the surgeon for your friend. I've never been in the operating room for as long as I was. Your friend gave me a lot of trouble, anyway, let me start with the bad news." The man sighed.

Sora bit his lip.

"Your friend's heart stopped a few times during the operation. So in a way, he did die. But, his heart kept restarting, which was very odd for someone as young as he is."

Aerith felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"He lost a lot of blood, so we gave him a blood transfusion. If we hadn't, he would have most definitely died on the table."

Demyx gasped.

"His wounds were extremely serious, and without proper care, he wouldn't have lasted. The first wound was directed into his shoulder, ripping numerous muscles."

Riku clenched his fists.

"The second, it was in his lower torso. It barely missed his major arteries and organs, but cause a lot of internal bleeding."

Zexion closed his eyes.

"And the third, it was in his chest, right next to where his heart was. If the attacked had moved the knife only a few centimeters more, he would be dead."

Axel felt his throat tighten up.

"But, you have a really lucky friend. He's going to be fine."

* * *

><p>YAY! :D Now I don't have to hide under rocks anymore! Anyway, isn't Marly great at giving new? ( . )<p>

Please review! I'll start working on the new chapter immediately!


	11. A Song To Sing

Yay! Happy chapter all the way through, I promise! :) I like this chapter and you get to hear (well, in your case read) some of the song! Enjoy!

I do not own KH or the characters!

I also do not own 'You're the One' by A Thorn for Every Heart (GO LISTEN TO IT! ) :D

* * *

><p>Axel stood side the hospital bed, looking down at an unconscious Roxas. The red head wanted him to open his eyes and to see his smile again. He slowly pulled up a chair and placed it right beside the bed, sitting down. He was determined to wait until the blonde woke up.<p>

The rest of the group wandered around the room, trying to find something to do. Demyx was forced to lie back down on a bed and rest. Zexion followed him out of the room with a smile on his face.

"You come and get me as soon as he wakes up!" Demyx stated before leaving the room.

Aerith sat on one of the chairs, reading a book she bought in the hospital's gift store. Although she seemed very into reading the book, she would put it down every so often and look at her injured foster son.

Sora and Riku were sharing a chair, allowing the brunette to sit on the silverette's lap. The shorter teen was trying desperately to stay awake, but his eyes kept closing. Riku chuckled as he watched Sora fight the sleep he was deprived of.

"If you fall asleep, I'll wake you up as soon as Roxas opens his eyes." Riku mumbled.

The teen nodded, resting his head against Riku's shoulder. Within seconds, Sora was asleep.

/**/

Roxas looked up from his knees and noticed that the surrounding darkness had started to disappear. He stood up and began walking. The blonde wanted nothing more than to leave all the darkness behind him.

He suddenly heard a soft voice in the distance. As he listened, he heard more than one voice and they were all calling out to him.

_Roxy…you can't die on me…open your eyes…_

He recognized the first voice as Axel. He could hear the sorrow in his friend's voice. Roxas wanted to shout back that he was right there, but as he did, nothing came out. It was like he was a mute.

_Wake up…please…Roxas…wake up…_

The other voice was of his twin brother. Roxas could tell Sora was crying as he said those words. As he listened, the blonde's heart began to ache.

It was a longing pain to leave the darkness and go back to the light where everyone was. Roxas started running and running until he didn't even feel or see the darkness. It seemed the darkness disappeared as the blonde ran.

As he was running, the ground underneath him started to break. He tried to get away before he could fall but it seemed useless. The ground broke, causing the teen to plunge into an unknown abyss.

Roxas thought he was finally going to vanish, but the fall felt safe to him. It was warm and welcoming, not scary and grim. He closed his eyes and let the world he was in take him to where ever he was going next.

/**/

"Hey, Axel, I never did get to hear that song you wrote." Riku stated.

The red head looked over at his friend and smirked.

"You still want to hear it?"

"I do."

Axel looked at Roxas and smiled, placing his hand on the bed next to the blonde's hand.

"_Life's a circle and spins me around, _

_a broken record always making the same sound._

_Target time I get my hopes up just to find I only get let down._

_Like a season that refuses to change,_

_a stubborn winter growing colder every day._

_Give me something, that can warm me up again, _

_I swear I'll let it in."_

Sora woke up, listening to sound of the song that was being sang. He saw Riku and Aerith listening as their friend sang. He smiled when he saw Axel's hand close to his own brother's.

"_You're my something,_

_You are my everything,_

_You're the one that makes me feel alive._

_You end my suffering,_

_You end my misery, _

_You're the one that makes me feel alive."_

Zexion slowly wheeled Demyx back to Roxas's room in a wheel chair, only to find the group listening to Axel's song. The thin teen gave a warm smile as he listened to the lyrics. They showed exactly how Axel felt; it was his song.

"_You can run, you can run, you can run away,_

_I would find you and convince you to stay,_

_You're the one who, who can warm me up again,_

_I swear I'll let you in." _

Axel felt something warm grab his hand tightly as he sang. He turned his head and felt his heart stop as Roxas's eyes slowly flutter open. His blue eyes glanced around the room before he gave a small, weak smile. His hand continued to stay connected to the red head's as everyone ran over to the bed.

"Hi guys…" Roxas said, sitting up.

Sora was the first to hug his brother tightly, while crying. Roxas winced, but ignored it for his brother who didn't seem like he wanted to let go.

"You're..you're a big idiot! I…was so…worried!" the brunette cried.

"Sora…" the blonde mumbled.

Riku pried Roxas's twin off of his, giving him room to breathe. Zexion brought Demyx closer to the bed, allowing his boyfriend to see the blonde. Roxas had to hold back his laugh as he looked at Demyx, who was trying his hardest not to cry. His face was red and scrunched up, like he ate something bad.

"Hi, Dem-" before he could finish, the taller teen wailed.

"D-don't do a-anything stupid a-again! W-who's going to h-hangout with me when I-I have no o-one else, huh? W-who's going t-to protect my Zexy w-when I'm n-not around?" Demyx stuttered.

Roxas was taken aback by how much Demyx seemed to care for him. Zexion nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend completely.

"I would hit you if you weren't injured. You caused me to worry and get stressed out." Riku smirked.

"You're still the same." Roxas grinned.

Aerith smiled calmly as she watched he foster sons and their friends. She was so happy that her family was safe. It was a miracle to her and she was grateful for it.

Axel was the only one who didn't know what to say. All he did was hold the boy's hand the entire time the group chatted. He wanted to tell him exactly how he felt and how if he ever did that again, the red head wouldn't know what to do.

Riku noticed how his friend wasn't saying anything and seemed to understand. He stood up, grabbing Sora's hand.

"I think we should all go get something to eat. Don't you agree?" The silverette made subtle motions towards Axel.

Zexion nodded, wheeling a confused Demyx out of the room. Aerith giggled, following the group of teenagers. Riku smiled as he shut the door behind him, leaving the two behind in the room.

Roxas felt the blush rise to his face as he realized he was still holding Axel's hand.

"I thought I lost you, Roxy." The red head mumbled.

The weight of guilt his Roxas even more when Axel said that.

"You were so lifeless as I held you in my arms. I almost killed Xemnas when we found you, though." Axel chuckled.

"…I'm sorry."

Axel looked at the blonde, who had tears in his eyes. He reached over and placed his hand on Roxas's cheek, comforting him. Roxas leaned his head into Axel's hand, enjoying the warmth.

"I…I only left because I wanted to protect you…" Roxas whispered.

The red head smiled, leaning closer to the blonde.

"Roxas, you're my everything. I don't want to lose you ever again."

"E-Everything?"

Axel grinned.

"Yep. I thought about this while I was waiting for you to wake up. When I thought you had died, I felt empty. But you're here, and I feel whole again. Gah, I feel like one of those I'm from one of those stupid drama shows." Axel felt embarrassed as he spoke.

"I don't mind...if you sound like a drama show…" Roxas smiled.

The taller teen closed the space between them, placing his lips on the boy he loved.

/**/

Demyx sat in his wheelchair, angry that no one would let him go back to the room. He wanted to see Roxas, not let Axel have him all to himself. After a while of the group not noticing Demyx, he slowly got out of his wheel chair and left the room.

He hurried down to the room, excited to see his injured. As he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight he saw. Axel was sitting on the bed, leaning over Roxas, who he was kissing. The blonde had his left arm wrapped around the taller teen's neck.

Once Roxas saw the open door, he broke from Axel and covered his mouth. His face went red from embarrassment and Axel just waved.

"I knew it!" was all Demy said.

/**/

After Demyx had been scolded by all members of the group, Roxas had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He would try and listen to what everyone was saying, but the thought of sleep kept luring him back. Axel chuckled as he saw the smaller boy struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Roxy, you can go to sleep if you want. It's not going to bother anyone."

Aerith stood up, stretching her uninjured arm.

"I need to get home and finish up some paper work since I'm going to be home more often." The brunette smiled.

Sora and Roxas both looked at their foster mom with pure excitement. Aerith had decided to do her work at home, rather than never be home at all. She wanted to spend more time with her boys and not a desk with a pen.

She waved goodbye as she headed out of the hospital door.

"Demyx needs to go back to his room too. He's never going to heal if he keeps moving around all the time." Zexion stated, wheeling his boyfriend away from everyone.

"W-Wait! Don't I have a say in the matter?" Demyx protested.

"No, you do not."

The door seemed to slam behind those two, causing Riku and Sora to burst out laughing. The silverette smiled, leaning back into the chair. Sora sat in the one next to him, finally getting off of his lap.

"I think I'm going to stay for a bit longer." Riku said, wrapping one of his arms around Sora.

"Just be quiet, Roxy needs his sleep." Axel said, pointing at the blonde who was dozing off again.

Sora looked at Axel and the way he cared for his twin. It was something the brunette hadn't seen before. The way the red head looked at Roxas was like he was a glass heart that he wouldn't let be broken.

"You better be good to him, Axel." Sora smirked.

Axel looked at the smaller teen before he began giggling.

"You and your brother are so alike! He said the same thing to me about you and Riku. Protective, much?" the red head joked.

"Hey Riku, where's the television remote? I want to throw it at Axel's head." Sora glared.

"Um, weren't you the one who said not to throw things?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, but that was for Dem. Axel is a different story."

Riku shrugged, deciding to stay out of his friend's little dispute.

/**/

Axel yawned, lifting his head up from the bed he had his head on. He looked around the room, seeing that no one else was in the room except for Roxas. The blonde was sitting up straight and staring at the red head with a smile on his face.

"You look funny when you sleep." Roxas giggled.

"Always the mean one, aren't we Roxy?" Axel grinned.

Roxas smiled proudly, as if this was a compliment.

"Anyway, I have a question for you." The blonde stated.

"And what is that?"

Roxas looked embarrassed as he began to talk.

"What…are we?"

Axel sighed, holding the smaller teen's hand.

"Whatever you want us to be, Roxy."

The blonde nodded, blush covering his face. He looked out the window and seemed to be deep in thought. Axel felt Roxas intertwine their fingers, and while he did that, the teen began humming. The red head gave a warm smile as he recognized the song.

Roxas hummed the song he had awoken too. To him, it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard before. It made him happy, and it felt warm and comforting, exactly how he felt when he was falling from the darkness.

"What's it called?" Roxas questioned.

"You're the One."

* * *

><p>Review, review, review! Please? :3<p>

I want to thank ILIKETHEWORDPIE and Cathey for giving me the idea to have Axel sing the song while Roxas is waking up! :D Thankies for the fabulous idea!

Only two more chapters to go! D': It's almost over!


	12. It's Finally Right

**Guess who's still here? This girl! SO. I apologize for being on hiatus for almost a year! I was really busy with life, and a LOT has changed and went on, and I really needed a break from everything. But I am officially back! And, to start off with me being back, I have finished the LAST chapter of 'You're The One'. I know, I said a while back there would be two more, but I shoved them together and made one. :) **

**I hope you all have enjoyed my story and aren't too angry with me not updating in almost a year! As a special treat, I will be starting a new KH fanfiction here soon! **

**Thank you, everyone!**

**Oh! And for the last time with this story, I do not own KH. :)**

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later…<em>

Roxas sat up in his bed, yawing and stretching his arms. He glanced around his room, taking in everything he was seeing. He was finally home from the hospital and today, he was allowed back at school.

"Roxas! You better be up!" Sora shouted, throwing open his brother's door.

The twin seemed to be gleaming with excitement.

"I'm up already, Sora. Thank you for almost breaking down my door." Roxas sighed.

He climbed out of bed, wincing in pain. Even though he was on medication and out of the hospital, his injuries still hurt him. The blonde brought his hand up to his chest, and placed it over the scar that now lingered. Sora noticed his twin's pain, and hurried to his side.

"Are you okay? Roxas?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine really." He replied.

"Maybe you should stay home another day…"

"No, I'm fine."

Sora gave his brother a questioning look, the sighed.

"Be downstairs soon, okay?" Sora smiled.

Roxas smiled at his brother. The brunette grinned widely, happy to see a smile plastered on Roxas's face.

Once Sora left the room, Roxas felt the pain disappear. It only seemed to act up when he was excited or when he began to run out of breath. He reached for his pain medication by his bed, taking only the prescribed amount.

The blonde grabbed a loose band t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He also grabbed his crown necklace that matched the one his twin had. He ran this hair through his messy blonde hair, and a smile began to creep back onto his face.

"Roxas! Let's go!" Sora yelled throughout the house.

Downstairs, Sora waited with his back on his bag and the car keys in his hand. Arieth was behind him, waiting for her foster son to walk down the stairs. Roxas hurried down the steps, ready to head to school.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Arieth questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive! Can we go now?" Roxas pleaded to his brother.

Sora chuckled as his foster mother glared at the blonde. She gave the boys a hug, and walked them out to the car.

"I'm driving!" Roxas stated.

"Except I'm not letting you. I'll be driving for a while." Sora smirked.

Roxas felt his stomach drop. With the condition he was in, he didn't want to have to deal with his brother's reckless driving. Their step mom laughed as she walked back into the house.

/**/

The boys arrived at school earlier than expected, finding a parking spot closer to the door. Sora figured it would be easier on Roxas so he wouldn't have to walk too far. Once they got out of the car, Roxas was engulfed in a hug. He gave a small yelp, not expecting the hug from an unknown figure.

"Demyx! Get off of him! He's still hurt, you know."

Roxas looked up at the tall, mullet haired man and gave a smile. Zexion ran up behind his boyfriend, pulling him off of the blonde.

"I missed you!" Demyx said.

"I missed you too, Dem. And you too, Zexion." Roxas smiled.

Sora watched the scene before him happily. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The brunette glanced back, realizing it was only Riku. The taller teen kissed Sora's forehead as a greeting.

"Did you miss me, Roxy?" a smooth voice questioned.

Standing behind the group was Axel, who had his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the red head.

"Especially you."

Axel walked up to the boy, and wrapped his arms around him. Roxas returned the hug, not wanting to let go.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Demyx squealed like a girl.

The red head glanced over at his friend, as if to tell him to shut up. Zexion rolled his eyes at his energetic boyfriend.

The boys let go of each other, but as soon as the let go, Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and intertwined their fingers. Roxas blushed at the gesture, looking up at his green eyed friend.

_No_, Roxas thought, _he's so much more than that._

The group began walking towards the school entrance, but hesitated once they got to the doors. Seifer and Lexeaus were there, as if they were waiting for something. Seifer's eyes locked onto Roxas, and Lexeaus glanced over at Zexion.

Axel's grip on Roxas's hand grew tighter, and Demyx stepped in front of his boyfriend. Riku glared at the teens, and Sora balled his hands into fists.

"Well, well, blondie. I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Seifer smirked.

Axel was about to say something, but Roxas cut him off.

"Why do you care?" the blonde hissed.

"I'm just worried about my little pet, that's all." Seifer said, walking closer to the group.

"Back off." Roxas glared.

Lexeaus was behind Seifer in an instant, and soon enough, they were standing face to face with Roxas. Axel looked as though he were ready to kill the boys if they even touched Roxas.

Seifer reached out his hand towards Roxas's face, and the blonde backed away from the gesture. For a brief second, the image of Xemnas reaching out towards him, cause Roxas to feel faint. Axel grabbed Seifer's wrist, pushing him away.

"Hey pyro, let go. Didn't I say he was-"

Before Seifer could finish his sentence, a fist collided with his face, knocking the bully onto the ground. Sora stood above the Seifer, glaring and readying his fist to punch the teen again.

Everyone was in awe of the brunette's fury.

"Leave him alone." Sora snapped.

Lexeaus took a step forward, going toward Sora, but Riku and Demyx stepped forward. The tall teen glanced at them, then at Seifer before backing away. Seifer seemed to be in utter shock, for he hadn't moved since he was hit.

"Let's go." Riku said, grabbing Sora's hand.

Axel noticed as the group began to move, Roxas seemed to be in a trance. He sighed and leaned his face close to the blonde's.

"Hey there." He smirked.

The red head placed his lips on Roxas's gently, causing the smaller teen to turn red. Axel smiled at Roxas as he backed up, holding the blonde's hand.

"You ready?" Axel asked.

Roxas didn't say anything; he just nodded. Sora laughed at his brother, who was still completely red.

/**/

The day went by pretty fast. Word spread around the school that Roxas had returned and that his twin had beat Seifer to the ground. Seifer and his gang stayed far from the group, ashamed of what happened earlier.

Teachers welcomed Roxas back happily, even Saix, who never seemed to be happy. The blue haired teacher apologized for his leave of absence. Roxas figured Saix knew what had happened with Xemnas. The blonde gave a small nod to the teacher, to let him know that it was okay. Saix's face didn't show any emotion, but Roxas knew the older man understood.

Lunch rolled around and the group grabbed their regular table. Demyx sat with Zexion, laughing about something that entertained them both. Riku and Sora were discussing something quietly, and stopped talking once Roxas and Axel reached the table.

Roxas narrowed his eyes toward his twin, but all Sora did was grin.

"What were you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, nothing." Riku said.

"Sora." The blonde said, threateningly.

"We were just discussing the matters of you and Axel. That's all." Sora stated.

Axel's face turned a slight pink as he glared at the silverette. Demyx stopped talking and started to listen in on the conversation.

"What about us?" Axel questioned.

"We were wondering if you two would classify yourselves as dating now." Sora said.

"What about you and Riku? Hm?" Roxas tried to argue.

"We established this already. We are dating." Riku emphasized the dating part.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, then back at their friends. They hadn't really discussed what they 'were'.

"Well…" they said at the same time.

The blonde chuckled, and Axel just smiled. He loved hearing Roxas's laugh.

Axel stood up from the table, pulling Roxas up with him. He cleared his throat loudly, and held the smaller teen's hands in his own. The group at the table watched in awe at the sight in front of them. A few students around them even glanced over at the commotion.

"Roxas, I was wondering, and apparently, so was everyone else…" Axel began.

The blonde locked his blue eyes on the taller teen's green eyes. It was as if they were the only ones in the room.

"…Anyway…Will you go out with me?" the red head asked with a coy smile.

Roxas didn't know how anyone could refuse that look.

"Yes. I mean, yeah. I, um, yeah." Roxas stuttered.

"Good." Axel said, leaning in to kiss his new boyfriend.

As they kissed, a small roar of cheers erupted from behind them. The boys pulled apart, and looked at their group of friends. Demyx was jumping in his seat, and Zexion looked pleased, while the other couple just smiled.

"Happy now?" Axel asked, taking his seat.

"Did you have to make a big deal out of it?" Roxas whispered, sitting down beside the red head.

"When it comes to you, yes, I did." Axel grinned at the blonde.

The table 'awed' at the new couple, but soon received glares from both of the boys.

/**/

Roxas sighed as the last bell of the day rang. It was the only class he had by himself, but he would meet up with Axel right after. As he was walking out, Seifer walked up to him. The bully was alone, but either way, Roxas didn't like the idea of being alone with him.

The blonde knew he couldn't handle Seifer due to his injuries, and no one was around to help him. All the other students were already leaving the school, and the hallways were emptying fast. Axel was nowhere to be seen.

"Blondie." Seifer hissed.

"What, Seifer?" Roxas tried his best to show no fear.

Seifer narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like the idea of sharing you." The taller boy stated.

"And I don't like the idea of being near you." Roxas retorted.

A second bell rang throughout the hallways, a warning to tell students to leave the school. Still, no one seemed to be in the halls to help the blonde out.

Seifer leaned closer to Roxas, only inches away from his face. Roxas felt his heart beat fasten, and his breath began to shorten. Pain spread throughout, but was more prominent in his chest. Seifer didn't notice, he only kept his eyes locked on the boy in front of him.

Roxas's vision started to blur, and he couldn't speak. He tried to push Seifer away, but because of his sudden weakness, he barely touched the bully.

"Blondie? …Hey? Roxas?" Seifer sounded confused.

"Get away from him!"

The blonde could hear voices shouting, but he closed his eyes and fell to his knees.

"What did you do?" Riku yelled.

"Nothing!" Seifer said.

Roxas felt someone slip arms around him, and pick him up. The blonde opened his eyes, realizing that it was Axel who had him in his arms. Riku and Sora were yelling at Seifer, and Zexion was holding Demyx's arm, to keep him from attacking.

"Did he hurt you?" Axel asked.

"No. He was talking…and he got close…but my chest hurt, and then I started to black out." Roxas mumbled.

"Is this true?" Axel shot at Seifer.

The bully nodded frantically, knowing he couldn't take on the entire group. Axel glanced at his friends, then at Seifer. The blonde with the beanie looked at Roxas once more, then turned and walked away.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Sora asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…just a little tired now." Roxas smiled.

"I have an idea…" Demyx said, randomly.

The group looked at the mullet haired teen with confusion, including his own boyfriend.

/**/

"Demyx, you are a genius." Sora cheered.

The mullet haired teen brought his friends to the park, and invited a few other people. He also grabbed some snacks, along with the ice cream Axel had given Roxas a few weeks ago.

Sora dragged Riku over to the slide, and Demyx took Zexion over to the merry-go-round. Axel watched his friends in amusement. The red head grabbed to sea salt ice cream bars, and took a seat on one of the swings beside Roxas.

He handed one of bars to Roxas, who smiled as he brushed Axel's hand.

"Thanks you, Axel. Thank you for everything." The blonde smiled.

"You're welcome, Roxy." Axel replied with a grin.

Everything was finally right. Roxas could truly smile now without any fears. No more worry. Xemnas was behind bars, and Seifer knew to stay away. His friends were happy, and Sora and Arieth could laugh again.

The blonde glanced over at his boyfriend, feeling a rush of butterflies in his stomach as Axel gave a warm smile. The tall teen held out his hand, inviting Roxas to interlock his. They didn't let go, even when they had finished their ice cream, they still held on.

_Yes, everything in my life is just right. _


End file.
